Born to be a King
by gothicvioletboy
Summary: A DBZ Alternative Timeline. Kakarot was sent to planet earth, he was told to wait for his brother arrival, along the way he meet this girl name Bulma that he felt in love with, he awoken his Super Saiyan powers before his brother got there, will he join them on their vengeance? or will he make then kneel before him?
1. The girl

**(Author's Note: **Characters in this story will be stronger than they were in Dragon ball/Z. Also, Kakarot gi went he is a child is orange and blue. Kakarot saiyan armor is black and blue. Furthermore, Kakarot Super Saiyan multiplier is 75 xs because of his tail. This is my first DBZ story that includes the Goku timeline, so please review, constructive criticism is taken happily. You can check out my other's DBZ story's that are not part of this timeline. Also, there will be a review section under here for my responses to reviews to this story.)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, or anything having to do with Dragon ball.**

* * *

**Prologue: ** Kakarot spaceship lands in the near the mountains of mount Paozu, an old man, his name is Gohan, he founds a naked child next to a space pod, inside there was battle armor, the scouter was missing, the old man look at the child strange. The pod continues to replay the same message: "Kakarot, you have arrived…find your brother…and… avenge…"

"So, your name is Kakarot, poor little thing, I take care of you until someone comes for you"-Gohan said taking the child in to his hands from the pod.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** The Girl

* * *

**-Mount Paozu-**

"There's a dragon ball near here, maybe…Argh..."- The blue hair woman shouted for she had just hit a boy with her blue car.

" AAAAIIIIEEEEE…that hurt, moron, watch were your going…"- A little spike hair kid said, he get up from the floor and smack the car front with his Power Pole a magical red staff that can extended very far.

"What the hell, why did you do that to my car?"- She gets out of the damage car that obviously won't work anymore and pointed a gun to the child.

"Do you seriously that is going to hurt me?" –The child takes a fighting post.

"Listen up kid, you destroy my car now pay me…"- She order him.

"I have no money…but I have a stone that my grandfather had, maybe you can take that in return, follow me"- The child said walking towards the forest.

"The dragon radar is beeping, maybe he has the dragon ball"- She puts the radar on her pockets and follows the kid to his house.

Her eyes open wide, she saw the dragon ball there in this shrine in the middle of the little house, running pass by the child she gets it with her two hands.

"Two down, five more to go, soon I will get my wish…"- She was day dreaming.

"Excuse me did you just say wish?"- The child did not understand her sentence.

"Don't you know what this are?"- She asks him showing him both of the dragon balls together.

"They are rocks with stars in them…"- He said to her waiting an explanation.

"No silly, they are call Dragon Balls, if you gather all seven of them then you get to make a wish for anything you want"- She took the boy hugging him on her hands to her chest and dancing on circles with him.

"Put me down or ill kick you" – He yell.

She put him down and notices that the boy cheeks were red.

"Thanks for the ball, by the way was your name kid?"- She asks putting the two dragon balls in a little backpack that she had.

"My name is Kakarot what's yours?"- He said crossing his arms.

"My name is Bulma…"- She was suddenly interrupted by Kakarot.

"…you didn't tell me what you were going to wish for?"- He said taking interest in her.

"Well…you see…my…wish…"- She was red and embarrass to say it.

"Wait…here…"- Kakarot told her, he went for a black backpack that he had somewhere in the house and came back to her.

"What's that?"-She saw the boy leaving the house.

"Well in coming with you, I want to see this dragon and there's nothing left for me here, my grandfather is dead and my brother had not come for me yet, so I'm coming with you Bulma, let's go" – He went back in and pull her out by her right hand walking outside.

* * *

**Everything until now occur exactly the same. Except that he keeps his tail and he deny Chi-Chi offer to marry her.**

* * *

-3 years later-

**-At the World's Martial Arts Tournament-**

Kakarot is now 15, a teenager. Kakarot has become a formidable young saiyan warrior, although his battle gi was discarded, he now wears a saiyan battle armor with no shoulder pads, black and blue, blue long skinny pants, no shirt only armor, his boots are blue and he had blue mittens gloves.

Now in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Kakarot had advanced to the finals, beating his best friend and old rival, Krillin. His new opponent Tien Shinhan, a warrior trained by Master Roshi's old rival, Master Shen – the Crane Hermit master.

Kakarot enters the ring, and is greeted by a cocky smirk from Tien, that he quickly replies back with the same cocky smirk.

"Watch closely, you guys might never see a fight like this." Master Roshi says, looking at Krillin.

"Right, Master Roshi"- Krillin responds, looking at the ring.

Goku has the advantage, using his power boost that his tail gives him to help him outsmart Tien.

"Let the match, begin"-The announcer shouted.

"Three years of training, only that was enough, training really does pay off here on earth, doesn't it?" - Kakarot says in a cool tone. Kakarot then move forwards and throws Tien into the air with an upper kick to the chin, and follows him up with a flying kick to the chest down to the ring.

Tien regains his composure, getting up from the hole on the damage ring, verily could stand and smirks. "How can this guy by stronger than me?" – He was fooling Kakarot into decent to the ring, he did decent, Tien move his plan quickly.

"DODON RAY!"- He hits Kakarot on the chest, sending him spiraling to the ground. Kakarot friends look at him falling to the ring floor, wondering if he can win at all, Bulma was not happy that his new boyfriend is going lose the fight.

Tien smirk returns to his face, thinking he has won.

"That was a good trick, but I'm afraid it's time to end this."- Kakarot says, while standing up from the floor. He begins to power up, his aura his blue, his wicked aura almost destroy everything at the tournament.

"He must be doing it again!"- Bulma said, but she is quickly dismissed by every person around her who can sense energy.

"Bulma, I'm afraid that this technique that Kakarot uses is just too powerful, he didn't spend 3 years doing nothing, he did create a perfect technique no warrior could block it"- Master Roshi knew this was going to happen.

Kakarot finishes powering up, and begins to walks towards Tien, who is now relying on using four arms to punch his opponent, with no luck, Kakarot easy dodge every attack. Tien realizes that he is clearly outmatched; he went back to two arms and flies high to the sky, making with his hands a triangle form.

He smirks at Kakarot, who is apparently oblivious of what Tien is doing.

Master Roshi remembers what he's doing, and freaks out. "He's going to destroy the whole arena!"-Master Shen burst into laughter at this. Kakarot, however, is utterly calm; Tien begins to power up for a minute, and finally shouts "TRI-BEAM…"- Tien eyes open wide as Kakarot disappear from the arena.

Tien stop the attack, he move his head to the left looking back to realize that Kakarot had materialize behind him. "Went did you…"- Tien turn around striking Kakarot on the face, he dodges it, now flying near Tien chest. "ELECTRIC PALM STRIKE"- He shouted, his left hand completely surrounded by violet lighting meet Tien both ribs, chest, neck and abdomen.

Tien fall out of the arena paralyze, Kakarot descended slowly to the ring. The crowd had their mouths wide open, but they suddenly burst into cheers and applause.

"…the winner is Kakarot, folks...the new World Martial Arts Champion..."-The announcer continue to talk.

Kakarot came out of the ring towards his friends, Bulma run towards giving him a kiss and a hug, Yamcha, Puar, Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, Krillin and Oolong went to his side.

"Is…it really you Kakarot? The same kid who I found that day on Mount Paozu?" Bulma asked him on his arms, confused at just how powerful Kakarot is now.

"You have no idea"- He said smirking at her.

Tien and Chiaotzu have changed their ways leaving their master and clan behind in the past and go to dinner with Kakarot, Krillin and all the others. Kakarot realizes that he forgot his Power Pole and the Senzu beans at the Tournament and Krillin goes back to bring them back.

After a while, Kakarot senses that something is wrong and rushes to find him. He finds Krillin's dead body and Tournament Announcer at his side.

Kakarot, overtaken by rage, kneels along his dead friend body, the announcer began to tremble in fear, Kakarot was looking strange and he began to explain to him that a hideous monster killed Krillin and then flew off. He told him that the creature also took the list of all the fighters in the tournament and a backpack that Krillin had, that contains the dragon balls they had.

Kakarot rage was burning his blood, he had lighting coming from his aura around him, he grabs his Power Pole and breaks it in half, he didn't have patience neither the he remember they could bring Krillin back with the Dragon Balls, he took the Dragon Radar from Bulma, and flies off in pursuit of the assassin, hell will freeze went he finds him.

A while pass since Kakarot left, Oolong found a piece of paper with the killer's symbol on it nearby, and a shocked Roshi tells them he recognize the symbol and that Krillin's death was the work of the evil King Piccolo.

Master Roshi begins to tell the others of a time when the world was swamped with hideous apparently invincible creatures, that made their way through civilizations, destroying all in their path in the name of their master King Piccolo.

* * *

**- Sky-**

Kakarot finally found the killer, he strike him down with one strike, lost in rage. Tambourine is killed within seconds, Kakarot had no mercy.

* * *

**-Forest-**

Cymbal is created by King Piccolo. Cymbal was sent to find a dragon ball that Yajirobe had, he was attack by Cymbal, but he is killed and eaten by Yajirobe.

Kakarot senses a great evil energy nearby, and decides that this person is the cause of all this mess. He runs with great speed towards the cause of this, fuel by rage, his power continue to grow every second.

* * *

**-Near the Forest Town-**

After minutes of running, he reaches the location. The aged King Piccolo was already heading towards Kakarot, sensing his extreme amount of power. King Piccolo stood in the air looking at him, and slowly descends to the ground.

"So, you are the Demon begin all this?"- Kakarot teeth tight, he was already consume as it is.

"You cannot defeat me! I am the great Demon King Piccolo! Prepare to meet your demise!" Piccolo states, he begins to attack Kakarot.

With this power he would kill any other being on the planet, except for Kakarot, of course. Kakarot easily dodges all of King Piccolo's attacks, and starts to become bored with just toying around with an old man.

"You think you can stand up to me, fool you will die and I will laugh, as I did, went my suborned twist your little bald friend's neck" – The Demon King burst into laughter trying to strike Kakarot.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Kakarot yell, he stop moving standing in the floor screaming even louder each time. His hair was starting to stand upright, and his eyes were flashing blue every now and then. He charges towards the demon giving him a bloody pulp.

"What's wrong with him? He's changing! Not just his hair!"- King Piccolo was starting to feel terrified of what he was witnessing.

Kakarot would not stop screaming, he would not stop punching him. He wanted the creature to pay with his life.

To end with it, Kakarot gave it one last scream, his hair was fully upright, golden, and his eyes, had turned a turquoise blue. His tail, which was previously brown that was wrap on his waist, also turned into the golden color. But the most noticeable change was in his power. He became taller in reaction to the increased in muscle mass, and his power was worlds beyond of what he had before.

"This time all the terror will end, with me, I will not aloud this to come to anyone again!" Kakarot shouts. He gives one last kick to King Piccolo's gut, leaving him to kneel before him cough up in blood.

"What are you?"- The demon spoke catching blood from his mouth on his hands.

Kakarot give him his back.

"You have only won for now!" he states, as he spits out an egg, his final egg.

"Good luck, my son. Get revenge for my demise, destroy all my enemies!" King Piccolo says, just before he felt the teeth coming out of his mouth. Kakarot could not withstand his enemy last words, and began to bury him with his own fist striking him one punch after another; he could not stand the transformation for long and finally cause him to lose consciousness.

He felt near his opponents crush body.

All of Kakarot friends arrive shocked by the battlefield. The once gentle boy turned into a demon with unstoppable power, and his Oozaru transformation is just was nothing compare do this one. It was something much different, and much more dangerous.

* * *

**To Be Continue.**

**Power Levels:**

**Kid Kakarot-**80

**Kakarot Suppress- **180

**Kakarot 3 Years Later- **210

**Super Saiyan-**15,750

**Tien-**145

**King Piccolo- **220

Please remember to review on every chapter, all reviews are appreciated! See you on next chapter!


	2. Piccolo Returns?

_**(Author's Note: **_This chapter was very quickly made, and I rushed through most of Dragon ball because I only saw it ones, looking to move into Z soon. Remember reviews are appreciated, so please do so**.)**

_**Review Section:**_

**Guest: **

**Did Chi-Chi end up with Yamcha in this version?**

**A: **Giving the fact that she is 15 years old, equally the same age that Kakarot has, even do Bulma is older than Kakarot, they are not together at the time, that doesn't means that they will either.

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, or anything having to do with Dragon ball.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: **_Piccolo Returns?

* * *

**- Korin's Tower-**

"Hey? Are you breathing?"-Shouts Yajirobe, in front of Kakarot. Kakarot wakes up.

"He is alive..."-Yajirobe states, to the others right before Kakarot punches him in the face and send him flying all the way to the forest down the tower.

"I hate went people do that"-Now that Yajirobe was out of site, Kakarot took time to observe that his friends were there and where he was.

He was on Korin's Tower, a tower high in the sky below Kami's Lookout owned by an immortal cat, Korin.

"Kakarot are you ok?"-Bulma shouted, going towards his boyfriend side.

Just then, Roshi spots Korin.

"Hey, Korin…"-he says, as the cat turns slowly, not expecting he to wake so soon.

Korin notices Kakarot condition and hands Bulma a Senzu bean for Kakarot.

"You just saved the world, you deserve it"-Says Korin.

Kakarot looks at Bulma ashamed of what he did and swallows the bean and within seconds he returns to normal all heal up much more powerful than he was before.

"I felt your battle with King Piccolo, Kakarot. Your power was above anything I've witnessed on this earth during my time here, and you're still a teenager!"-Korin continues, slightly amaze of the power in front of him.

"That was not me; I can't control myself with this new power at all. It usually took somebody close to me to die, and I got awfully angry, which is a price I don't want to have to pay or repeat again."-Kakarot said, disappointedly.

"Maybe, there's a way? Kami, who lives in the sky above my Tower, just might be able to help you with that problem of yours. He has certainly sensed your influence, too. Went you get there; tell Kami that I send you. Kami, the Guardian of the Earth, exceptionally powerful"-said Korin.

"Wait! Where are you going, Kakarot?"-Bulma asks, hoping that he would stop.

"You guys return home, I have something to do, I will see you guys later, I have to control this power before my brother gets here, I don't know what kind of person is he, I could end up killing him"-Kakarot said.

"Kakarot, your grandfather Power Pole, do you know that it is broken?" Roshi says, revealing the staff that was cover with a red cloth.

"I don't need it anymore"-He says walking towards the end of the tower.

"But is reminder of your grandfather?"- Master Roshi shouts.

"You can keep it, he was your student after all, I don't needed anymore, I did not say, I didn't wanted any longer"- He jumps from the tower flying up to Kami's Lookout.

* * *

**-Kami Lookout-**

Kakarot reaches Kami's Lookout.

He meets a genie who calls himself Mr. Popo.

"Hello, I am Kami's servant" Mr. Popo said, leaving Kakarot disorientated.

"I was send here by Korin, to meet Kami get out of the way"- He says, trying to pass the genie side.

"Are you eligible to be tested? If so you must defeat me in a battle. Now, what is your name?"-He continues.

"My name is Kakarot, and I will crush you!"-Kakarot starts the fight sloppy, believing that he is worlds above Mr. Popo strength.

Mr. Popo easily dodges every punch and kick Kakarot throws at him; Kakarot couldn't even touch Mr. Popo. It is soon evident to him that the genie is far stronger than he appears to be.

Finally, Kakarot stops.

"May I stay here and train with you and then try again?"-Kakarot asks, confident that if he gets stronger, he will be able to overcome this overpowered genie. Mr. Popo agrees and starts to give him training on controlling his actions, velocity and sensing his opponent's moves.

"Training is going well"-Kami interrupts. Kakarot mistakes him for King Piccolo and furiously attacks him, only to be knocked aside.

"I should have known that Korin wouldn't had the time to explain to you"-says Kami.

"Kakarot, King Piccolo and I were once a single entity, but I split my soul in two in order to obtain the post of the Earth's Guardian. As a recompense for your valiant efforts against King Piccolo, I will train you for three years and you will be ready to confront Piccolo Jr. at the next World Martial Arts Tournament."-Kami continues.

* * *

**- Kame House-**

At Kame House, Bulma and the others summon Shenron. Though Bulma and Oolong are initially concerned with reviving Krillin, Yamcha quickly requests that Shenron also revives all of the innocent people who were also killed by Piccolo and his offspring.

After the Dragon Balls disperse, Krillin was brought back to life, much to the others' joy. Sometime later, frequent reporters arrive, asking to see Kakarot, who has now become famous for defeating Piccolo.

* * *

**-3 years later- **

Kakarot, now twenty years old, meets up with his old friends at the Tournament. However they do not recognize him at first, Kakarot had become bigger in muscularity, he still had the same saiyan uniform, except for his chest battle armor, that was now replace by an orange no-sleeves t-shirt.

Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Bulma, and Chiaotzu arrive together. "Thank you, Kakarot!"-said Krillin, with tears in his eyes.

They notice Kakarot tail is wrapped firmly around his waist. Kakarot sees them staring. "My tail used to be a weakness, but I trained it to help me in desperate situations."-he says.

He notices Bulma was wearing lipstick. "Are you bleeding?"-he asked nervously, as a joke, but as soon as she saw him a slap came to his face.

"Seriously, after three years, you never call, you never visit?"-She said angry, trying not to look at him.

"Bulma, I was gone for five years, I spend two years in a room in Kami's Lookout training the monster within, in that room a day is a hold year"-He said, seriously looking at her.

"You could had call once, in so mad at you"-She was about to leave.

"Then I will a promise to you here, today. Bulma will you marry me?"-Kakarot said kneeling before her.

"What! After all this time, you expected me to accept?"-She asks surprise.

"Look at it this way, I love you, and I want to be with you, if you marry me, no matter how long In gone, you will always know that I will come back to you"- He said looking at her eyes.

Bulma was drag to tears and she kneel in front of him, hugging him, their friends were happy for then specially Krillin his best friend that was a little jealous.

* * *

**-At the 23th World's Martial Arts Tournament**

Kakarot briefly meets Piccolo Jr., an angry young woman who is angered that Kakarot does not recognize her. Kakarot and Tien unanimously decide not to tell the others that Piccolo's offspring is at the tournament.

Chiaotzu fixes the numbers so that Kakarot, his friends, and Jr. wouldn't meet each other until the finals, the first elimination rounds start.

The first match is a rematch between Kakarot and King Chappa which Kakarot ends with a simple ki wave knock out his opponent out of the ring.

Yamcha, Krillin and Tien also easily advance through their fights, but Chiaotzu is cruelly crushed by a now cyborg mercenary Tao, who seeks vengeance on Kakarot for nearly killing him went he was a kid and Tien for betraying his clan.

Additionally the young woman makes it to the finals as well as Hero, a nerdish looking man who, apparently by accident, defeats a masquerading Yajirobe. The first fight of the quarter-finals is Mercenary Tao versus Tien.

Mercenary Tao starts the fight sure that he will swiftly defeat Tien, but in its place finds himself far outclassed. In an act of desperation, he breaks the tournament rules by removing one of his robotic hands and revealing a knife; before Tien can respond, Mercenary Tao quickly slices him on his chest. The World Tournament Announcer immediately announces that Tao is disqualified.

* * *

**-The second fight of the quarter-**

Match is the young woman versus Kakarot.

The woman attacks Kakarot vigorously, "Don't you remember, who I am".-When he says that he still doesn't, "You refuse my hand in marriage not to long ago".

She then says that if Kakarot can beat her, "…I will get over this nonsense's".-Kakarot is satisfied with this accord and calmly creates an invisible shockwave that knocks the woman clear out of the ring.

She is unhappy that she lost such a strong warrior for a husband and reveals herself to be Chi-Chi, much to the shock of Kakarot. Remembering the argument he had, Kakarot reveals that he promised; to marriage Bulma, which leaves Chi-Chi upset.

Nonetheless, for Kakarot, a promise is contract seal with saiyan blood. The two then walk out of the ring, to go see their friends again.

* * *

**-The third fight of the quarter-**

Match is Piccolo versus Krillin.

Piccolo decides to fight somewhat seriously; he quickly grabs Krillin from across the arena by stretching his arm and delivers a fierce punch in the gut, leaving Krillin without air. Krillin recovers from the hit and charges right at Piccolo face, but is kicked into the air, with Junior in close range.

In an act of desperation Krillin attempts to use the Destructo Disk at point blank range, but Junior dodges it with the After Image Technique and ends up behind him, leaving the Disk reach the arena floor cutting it, Junior uses the opportunity to deliver a powerful overhead smash to Krillin neck, sending him crashing to the arena floor.

Krillin forfeits.

* * *

**-The final fight of the quarter-**

Match is Hero versus Yamcha.

Yamcha states that he'll fight seriously. Hero states that he will do so as well and launches a very fast attack, striking Yamcha with his kick and knocking him down. Yamcha gets up and charges at Hero, but his attack is easily stopped and he is sent back to the ground with another kick to the stomach. Hero then confesses to Yamcha that he's not actually human, and is only borrowing the body that he's in.

Unable to bond with any physical attacks, Yamcha uses his last resort attack: the Spirit Ball, a guided ki ball. Hero dodges the balls first pass, and then the second which causes the ball to crash under the ring floor; Yamcha then orders the ball to come back up directly under Hero and makes a direct hit. Hero quickly retaliates though, and smashes into Yamcha with his elbow, knocking him out of the ring. Kakarot realizes that Hero is Kami in disguise.

* * *

**-The semi-finals begin-**

The first match of the semi-finals is Kakarot versus Tien.

Tien start the fight off right away, charging into Kakarot with a flurry of blows, after a while Tien is left a bit out of breath while Kakarot remains in top form there standing.

Tien, realizing he is outclassed, uses his secret weapon, the Multi-Form technique, which allows him to split himself into four separate thinking bodies. Kakarot announces to Tien that the technique had flaws and that he'll soon win. Kakarot uses the Solar Flare technique after leaping in the air, blinding all of the Tien's.

As he's recovering Kakarot explains that Tien's eyes are too good, and that since he relies on them so much, he's almost helpless when blinded. Kakarot then proceeds to quickly dispatch each Tien with one hit, demonstrating the second weakness; splitting into four bodies reduced each of them to 1/4 of the original Tien's strength and speed.

Tien is quickly thrown out of the ring.

* * *

**-The second and final match of the semi-finals-**

Hero vs. Piccolo

Piccolo pieces together that Hero is Kami in disguise.

Kami assures Piccolo that he has no intention on dying and instead shows Piccolo his ace-up-the-sleeve and, after placing a small jar on the ground, uses the Evil Containment Wave technique in an attempt to contain the mischievous sprite. Piccolo had prepared for this though, and reversed the Evil Containment Wave against Kami, who discarded his borrowed body to prevent the human from being trapped with him.

With Kami trapped in the bottle, Kami is, of course, no longer capable of fighting and Piccolo is declared the winner of the fight. Before being trapped, Kami had spoken to Kakarot to stop Piccolo by any means necessary.

* * *

**-The final round-**

Piccolo vs. Kakarot

Piccolo next squares off against Kakarot.

After some initial attacks, Piccolo attempts to destroy the arena, and all the spectators, with a powerful attack; Kakarot manages to deflect it though. When Piccolo attempts to do it again, Kakarot counters with his Super Kamehameha and reflects the beam back at Piccolo, scathing him and destroying some of his clothes, including his turban.

Without his turban, the crowd recognizes him as King Piccolo and flees in terror; this works to Kakarot advantage, as he no longer has to worry about any innocent bystanders getting hurt.

Piccolo next uses his Giant Form to grow roughly four times his size. After being thrown and taunted by Kakarot, Piccolo grows even further, to the size of a large building; this again works to Kakarot advantage however, as he is able to enter Piccolo's mouth and then escape with the bottle where Kami is stored. Realizing that his great size is not helping him fight Kakarot, Piccolo returns to his normal size.

In a fit of rage Piccolo next uses an attack which generates a massive explosion emanating from him. Though Piccolo puts a great deal of his energy into the attack, it has little effect on Kakarot, leaving him without a shirt. The attack left Piccolo's tired, Kakarot uses the meteor combination attack to land a series of attacks on him, finishing with a Kamehameha.

Thinking Piccolo defeated, Kakarot lets down his guard down while the announcer begins the countdown. As the counter approaches 10, signifying a defeat, Piccolo suddenly springs up catches Kakarot by surprise with a beam from his mouth, blasting a hole through Kakarot shoulder. Thus weakened, Piccolo is able to systematically cripple Kakarot, costing him the use of all of his limbs.

To finish him off, Piccolo leaps in the air and fires a powerful ki attack at him, leaving no trace of Kakarot. Piccolo Jr., though heavily battered by the battle, turns to Kakarot terrified friends, gloating.

His victory is short-lived though, as, unknown to all except Bulma, Kakarot had mastered the transformation, now standing before him in Super Saiyan. Kakarot smashed his head into Piccolo chest, knocking him out of the ring and causing him to lose the tournament.

* * *

**-Tournament Landscape-**

With Piccolo Jr. defeated, Yajirobe approaches and gives Kakarot a Senzu Bean, bringing him back to perfect condition immediately. Kakarot gets up still transform, he then notice that Kami is about to finish off the defeated Piccolo Jr.

He quickly dashes towards between them, knowing that if Piccolo dies, Kami and the Dragon Balls will vanish as well.

"Even do I know you will do it, with still need you, his father sins should not be pass on the son"-Kakarot goes back to normal as soon as he notice that Kami retreats from the scene.

Kakarot asks Yajirobe for a second Senzu Bean. To everyone's shock, he gives the Senzu Bean to Piccolo, immediately putting the demon back on his feet.

Kakarot tells everyone that he doesn't want to risk Kami's health by leaving Piccolo on the brink of death.

"…and beside losing you, will mean that I will not have another until my brother gets here, and I know as a saiyan myself he most love to fight…"-Kakarot continues.

* * *

**To Be Continue.**

_**Power Levels:**_

**Korin – **190

**Cyborg Tao – **210

**Chi-Chi – **137

**Tien – **218

**Piccolo – **325

**Kami-** 220

**Kakarot – **336

**Kakarot Kamehameha- **910

**Recovered – **390

**Kakarot Super Saiyan-** 29,250

Please remember to review on every chapter, all reviews are appreciated! See you on next chapter!


	3. The Arrival

**(**_**Author's Note**_**: **Now we're finally moving on into Dragon ball Z. The story will really start to change with the arrival of Raditz. Remember, Heroes and Villians will be stronger than they were in Dragon ball Z, starting next chapter and continuing throughout the entire story**.)**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own DB/Z/GT, or anything having to do with Dragon ball/Z.

* * *

_**Chapter 3**__**: **__The Arrival_

* * *

**-5 years later-**

Kakarot and Bulma are married, and Bulma gives birth to a son, who is called Gohan, after Kakarot adoptive grandfather, Grandpa Gohan. Kakarot is now extraordinarily powerful compared to himself from his battle with Piccolo, and his legendary transformation is all but forgotten.

The same childish Gohan, except he has long wild violet hair. Gohan is well-adjusted and intelligent, but unlike his father as a child, he lacks any liking for fighting and is easily scared at a level that most normal children would be.

* * *

**-Kame House-**

Kakarot that was wearing the same uniform from the 23th World Martial Arts Tournament decides to take Gohan to Kame Island to introduce him to Master Roshi, Chi-Chi and Krillin.

"Gohan, that's where my old master lives"-exclaims Kakarot, as he and Gohan neared the small island.

"You will be strong as me one day, boy"- Kakarot said, as he had Gohan in his arms, flying towards the island.

"It's Kakarot!"-Krillin shouts, excited to see his best friend for the first time since Kakarot and Bulma's wedding.

"What's up?"-Kakarot says, with his infamous grin.

"Kakarot!"-says Krillin and Chi-Chi simultaneously, running out of Kame House. "What's with the boy?"-states Chi-Chi, confusedly. "Yeah, Kakarot, did you start babysitting?"-Krillin says, wondering why Kakarot has a child with him.

"Well ... this kid is my son. His name is Gohan, I named him after my grandpa ..." Kakarot says hesitantly.

"WHAT?"-says Chi-Chi, Krillin, and Master Roshi, who has just come out of Kame House.

"…Yours, Kakarot?"-says Krillin, who appears to be in a state of shock.

"Yeah, that's right. Gohan, were your manners?!"-Kakarot said, putting Gohan down.

"What's up, guys?" Gohan says, clearly energetic today.

* * *

**- A Landscape near a farm-**

Thousands of miles away from Kame House, where Kakarot and his son have just arrived, an alien space pod has landed.

"What the hell was that? I have to see!"-exclaims a casual farmer. A minute later, the farmer is out of his truck at the site of where the space pod has landed. Just then, the figure inside of the pod gets out.

"The inhabitants of this planet are still alive…"-he states, almost disappointedly.

"Curse you, Kakarot".-He then exits the space pod and faces the farmer, who now wields a shotgun in his hands.

"Get away, who are you?"-the farmer asks, tightening his grip on the shotgun.

"Your power level is only 5…piece of trash!"-the alien exclaims, while walking towards the now terrified farmer slowly.

"Don't come any closer! I'll shoot!"-the farmer says, while the alien continues to walk towards him. Finally, he pulls the trigger, and the shot goes off.

However, the alien doesn't die. In fact, he catches the bullet in his hand. He then flings the bullet towards the farmer, fatally wounding him. This causes the alien to smirk with a menacing grin.

"There's someone with a great power around here…it must be you, Kakarot?"-the alien says as he flies towards the target.

* * *

**-Somewhere near in the mountains-**

Piccolo, was training alone in the mountains, felt the aliens incredible power nearing him. "What kind of power is this? It couldn't possibly be…Kakarot?"-he says, in shock. Then he catches sight of the overpowered alien.

"No, it can't be!"-Piccolo says, frantically.

The alien lands near Piccolo. "You're not Kakarot,"-he says, clearly disappointed.

"And just who the hell are you...It can't be?"- Piccolo, notices that the estranger had a tail.

"So, you know Kakarot?"-asks the alien, sporting a cocky grin.

"Why are you here? Do you want to die?"-Piccolo says, trying to keep his composure against the mysterious alien.

"You sure are in high spirits, but I need to find Kakarot if you tell me where he is, I won't kill you"-replies the alien, with a voice that sent shivers down the spine of Piccolo.

The conversation continues for a while until Piccolo decides to trial if the alien is truly as strong as he is sensing. He attacks the alien with a powerful ki beam, but the alien remains unharmed. The alien is about to strike back when his scouter detects a more powerful warrior, and assumes that this one is Kakarot.

"Have you lost your pride…the pride of the Saiyan warriors, Kakarot?"-Raditz says as he flies off towards his new target.

* * *

**- Kame House-**

"Something is wrong?"-Kakarot said, worriedly. "Someone is coming, someone very strong!"-In his head, Kakarot was freaking out.

'What an awesome power…it's super powerful! But…what could possibly…?'

Seconds later, the alien touched down on the small island. He immediately met the gaze of Kakarot. "So, we finally meet. You've grown…but I still recognized you at first glance, Kakarot, you look…just like your father"

These statements leave everyone on the island confused except for Kakarot. The alien decides to break the silence. "Kakarot! What's with the condition of this planet? Your duty was to exterminate this species!"-the alien says crossing his arms.

Krillin takes the alien for a joke. "I don't know who you are or where you're from, but … go home! Shoo!"-The alien merely smirks at this. Before Krillin could react, he whipped his tail out, to hit Krillin but Kakarot moves in and picks Krillin by his gi and throws him to the sand behind him.

"Looks like you finally figured out, are you ready to give me a good excuse for your actions here?"-says the alien, noticing Kakarot staring at his tail.

"There was no mission like that, on my space pod, it only said to wait for my brother, and he had not arrive yet"- says Kakarot, not knowing just what to make out of the alien.

"Impossible! You could have never forgotten me…or your mission!"-the alien asks, not believing what's coming out of Kakarot mouth. "Kakarot, what's happened to you? Did you take a hit to the head?"-he questions again, trying to find a reason for Kakarot behavior.

"I don't remember being hit in the head whatsoever but I do remember the space pod and the message that said: Kakarot, you have arrived…find your brother…and… avenge, there was no other message in it?"-Kakarot says looking at him.

The alien simply ignores what Kakarot said. "Where, did you? Answer me, NOW!"-he says, trying to intimidate Kakarot into telling him.

"Where did I what?"-Kakarot asks confuse.

"Where did you landed?"-The alien said.

"So, Kakarot is an alien just like he said all does years ago"-Master Roshi admits looking at them.

"Of course he his…"-the alien says satisfy.

"Who are you anyway? What kind of people sends a baby out to space alone?"-Kakarot now threatens.

"We need you, Kakarot…your people need you back!"-the alien says, with a less threatening tone of voice.

Finally, the alien's patience snaps. "It's because you and I…we are the same! You are no Earthling as you already now! You were born on Planet Vegeta. You are a proud Saiyan, the mightiest warrior race in the Universe!"- Everyone else on the island is left shocked at the news.

"And I am your older brother, Raditz!"-Raditz says, putting his hands down.

"So, you finally came, you don't look like I expected!"-Kakarot says, calm now.

Raditz chuckles at this."The answer is simple. Kakarot, you were sent here to exterminate the bothersome species that live on this planet! We Saiyan's are a renowned warrior race, and a capitalist one! We search for planets with habitable environments, and once we've exterminated those who live there, we sell them for a high price to aliens looking for a suitable planet to live on"-Kakarot begins to smirk at this.

Raditz sees the look on Kakarot face, and continues excited. "When a Saiyan warrior is fully grown, they are sent to the most difficult planets, with the most powerful citizens. But even warriors like us must first have years of practice. For even as babies, we are, in time, sent to depopulate weaker planets…planets like this one! You'd have wiped out these vermin within the time period of a few years, if only you remembered your orders, that is.

"That sounds interesting being able to fight more capable warriors out there and become more powerful, but as I said before, there was not such order"-Kakarot cross his arms and smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Kakarot, where did you land?"-Raditz asks, trying to reassure what Kakarot is saying.

"Before I take you there, there's one thing I still want to ask, how many of our race coming here?"-Kakarot asks, expecting a heavy answer.

"Including you, there are five remaining Saiyan's, that we know their whereabouts. We remaining four found a great planet that is able to sell for an extremely high price. We'd like to attack it, but the natives are potent. Even four Saiyan's might have some trouble…but five of us! Kakarot, your power level is still incomplete, but if you were to join up with the five of us, it would be enough to tip the scales in our favor. Open your eyes, Kakarot! It'll be fun! Feel your Saiyan blood stir!"

"Don't be ridiculous! I won't leave this planet, to go in a ghost chase with you! I need you to see the message for yourself"-was Kakarot quick reply.

"So that's how it is, huh? That boy behind you, he's your son, isn't he?"-says Raditz, his gaze now at the little boy next to Chi-Chi. "It's no use trying to fool me, that tail is proof that he carries saiyan blood, even do is purple"

"So…that means you're an uncle, congratulations!"-Kakarot replies, mocking his brother.

"Kakarot fine, I will see this message and if you don't change your mind by them, you won't be guessing what I will do"- Raditz said coming forwards, so Kakarot lead.

"Come on, Gohan, will are going to see my space pod"-Kakarot says grapping Gohan, flying away with Raditz.

"I hope Kakarot makes the right, choice?"-Says Master Roshi looking at the sky.

* * *

**-Mount Paozu-**

Shortly after a couple of minutes, they arrive at the site.

Raditz quickly went to check throw the ship's interior, looking that the ship that was almost intact, Kakarot put Gohan down that was now sitting near a tree.

"So, are there more powerful creatures out there in space?"-Kakarot asks, doing exercise.

"You don't have any idea Kakarot, even are Lord Frieza can destroy an entire planet with a single finger" -Raditz said, looking inside the space ship.

"Here it is, your space pod is an old model, does we use before are planet was destroy by a meteor shower"-he clicks a button on the ship.

The space pod continues to replay the same message again and again: "Kakarot, you have arrived…find your brother…and… avenge…"

"But I don't understand avenge, what?"- Raditz says confirming his scouter.

"What do we do now, brother?-Kakarot ask crossing his hands.

"Well, we will meet prince Vegeta on planet Arlia, is half way where they are and where we are, we are taking the boy, as well"- Raditz says moving towards Gohan.

Kakarot tries to get in between Raditz and his son, putting his hand on his brother shoulder, "Don't you there touch him"-but Raditz quickly vanishes and reappears, kneeing Kakarot in the stomach. Kakarot is sent flying yards away, and lands on the sandy part of the land, moaning in pain. Gohan tries to defend his father, but is grabbed by the collar by his uncle.

"Kakarot, I'll be taking the child. If you don't want to come that's fine with me, you'll listen what your big brother tells you to do! Kakarot, I'm only giving you one day, so think about it. Let's make it simple. By this time tomorrow, you'll kill 100 of this planet's people, at least for now, and pile their bodies here. Don't think that I won't count. You heard me, right? I'll be looking forward to tomorrow; he is my brother's son, after all. I don't want to kill him."

"You're not going to change my mind!"-Kakarot points out.

Raditz ignores his brother and continues. "Let me say it again just to be sure. You are to kill one hundred earthlings and pile up their bodies here by tomorrow. If you do well, we'll let you join our group and if there are no bodies here, it will mean the death of your son."

Kakarot was struggling to sit up straight. "The choice is yours. If you value one hundred humans over your son, fine. However, one way or another, every person on this planet is destined to die soon. Once we're done with our current planet, we've decided our next target will be this one!"

"What?"-was the answer Piccolo give to the news that was now arriving to the location.

"Really, if you think about it, green man, what difference does it make if Kakarot should happen to give one hundred humans heads to start with? You are not human after all? Do you see now? Your only 'choice' is to join your brother and his friends! I'll be expecting a good answer from you, for your sake as well as your son's! Also, please don't make the mistake of trying to fight me. You can't possibly stand up to your older brother, after all!"-Raditz then proceeded to fly off, much to Kakarot dismay.

"I want him dead, as much as I want you"-was the first thing coming out of his mouth, towards Kakarot. "He's an opponent neither you nor I can stand up to. However…if you and I team up, then there is a slight possibility that we can defeat him!"-Piccolo said, knowing Kakarot he won't refuse.

"Mind telling me, what's in it for you?"-says Kakarot, suspiciously.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't care if your son lives or dies…your brother, however, stands in the way of world domination that I am after! We'll team up, but once we've taken care of him and his two friends, I'm going to defeat you. This time, I intend to take over the world for sure!"-Piccolo states, with an evil smirk.

"I'm not going to let you do that. But, teaming up with you, that's a good idea. After all that, though, the bets are off!"-And so, the two set off towards Raditz, Kakarot and Piccolo simply flying off towards him, on what would be one of the toughest fights of their lives.

* * *

_**To Be Continue.**_

_**Power Levels:**_

**Kakarot– **620

**Raditz – **1,200

**Piccolo – **600

**Krillin – **206

**Master Roshi – **139

**Chi-Chi – **156

**Turtle –**0.0000001

Don't forget to review, guys, they really encourage me to write more!


	4. Overpower

_**(Author's Note: **_Wow! Almost 400 Views, with only 3 chapters! Thanks guys, I really appreciate it. Now here is where the characters start getting a bit…Overpowered compared to their originals in Dragon ball Z. Please, read and review so you can be on the review section**.)**

* * *

_**Review Section: **_

_**Guest:**_

Please do not pair Chi-Chi with Vegeta; her character would never accept such a wild man. Remember how she reacted to Gohan turning Super Saiyan…

**A: **

Yeah, I know how her character is but I have someone else in mind, thanks for reminding me do.

**Guest:**

Since Bulma is the mother, wouldn't Gohan be more like a fighter? She would allow Kakarot to train him. To me it seems Bulma and chichi just switch the place here, the plot is very much the same...

**A:**

No, the females had not switch places, that is what appears in the first chapters, but I have something plan for Chi-Chi, do about Gohan I never mention that he was allowed to train nor did I say he train, about Gohan training your will find out in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, or anything having to do with Dragon ball.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: **_Overpower

* * *

**-Landscape where Raditz' space pod landed-**

Raditz has arrived at his destination, where his space pod landed, so he can put the kid away while he waits until Kakarot's completes his duty. However, Gohan will not stop punching and kicking him. "Stop doing that, brat! You have Saiyan's blood running through you're veins, is natural for you, but is something your dad lacks, instinct!"-he then slams Gohan in the floor, Gohan then get's up dashing towards his uncle only to be catch by the face and throw to through the opens the door to the space pod. "You'll stay in here!"-he says, before throwing Gohan in the space pod and shutting the door.

Raditz begins to step out of the crater his space pod had shaped upon landing, when his scouter unexpectedly beeps. "Power 710? And Close! Where?"-he asks, wondering if there is someone truly stronger than Kakarot on this planet. Suddenly, the scouter directs him back towards his space pod. "What? That infant? Blasted technology…this is no time to malfunction! Even so, his power level at his age…could he be the…"

Suddenly, Raditz' scouter beeped again. "A new reading…incoming quickly! One, no, two of them…power levels 600 and 620! One has Kakarot's power level exactly. Would he dare challenge me again, knowing he has no hope? And…how would he find me? This worthless device…I don't need to keep it anyways."

And then, he took sight of two dots in the sky. They were coming quickly towards them, and soon enough, Raditz was able to recognize them: The stranger who he had identified as the second strongest on this planet, and Kakarot. "It…can't be! It is them!"-Raditz exclaims. Not soon after, they touch down, standing firm and staring at Raditz.

"I see…you've thought that together you stood a chance, haven't you? And how did you find me?"-Raditz asks, although not as curious as he seems.

"I track your energy all the way here, is more useful than that thing on your ear"- Kakarot responds, a hint of anger in his response.

"Well, that's a new trick, I need to learn that one, then…let's try another question! Why did you want to find me?"-Raditz asks.

"To take back my son! Is there a problem with that?"-shouts Kakarot.

"Then you refuse to affirm your Saiyan birth by joining us?"-Raditz asks, with a smug look on his face.

"I never said that I will, now give me my son!"-Kakarot shouts again.

"So, you are willing to disobey your own brother?"-says Raditz.

"It was good that you came went you did, because if you had came went I was a kid, where will I be now?" exclaims Kakarot, his anger beginning to come to the surface.

"Really, Kakarot…If I had come earlier your will had being two times stronger as you are now, I expected much better things from you! How can a Saiyan be such a fool? Surely you don't imagine that even the two of you together will be able to defeat me?"-Raditz teases.

Piccolo gets tired of the chatting, and proceeds to remove his weights. In response to this, Kakarot to take his saiyan boots and gloves that have weights on them, leaving only his blue tight pants and his orange t-shirt, he then begins to power up and is taken over by his blue aura.

"You think that makes a difference? You're still no match for me!"-says Raditz, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"If you think power is everything…then you're no fighter!"-exclaims Kakarot.

"Youth, I might forgive…but idiocy has no place on a Saiyan mission, Kakarot. You are a shame to our race! You will die!"-shouts Raditz.

Kakarot and Piccolo try to go into their battle stances, but it is for no use, as they are both elbowed in the back by Raditz. They spring themselves off the ground as fast as they can, in case Raditz wants to follow up. "Well, I must admit, your defenses aren't too bad,"-Raditz says, although it was in no way a compliment. "That will keep you alive for a few minutes, as I increase the power of my attacks."

'He showed no such power like this before …"thinks Piccolo.

'His strength is in his tail…but how can we possibly get to it?"-thinks Kakarot.

"Oh…one more thing. Should you still hope to win, you should know…the other Saiyan's; my two partners…are both my superiors in strength."-Raditz says, inducing fear into Kakarot and Piccolo but Kakarot only responds with a smile.

Raditz begins to laugh uncontrollably. "How do you like the taste of despair? It is the last taste you fool's will ever know!"-he mocks.

"So…should we succeed in defeating you, we face twice your power…and more"-Piccolo says, just to verify it in his mind.

"Still, I will take back my son! Where did you hide him?"-asks Kakarot.

"I locked him up to keep him still. He's in that crater behind you, and still alive…probably. I had to teach something about matters, his quiet a fighter, you train him well"-replies Raditz.

Kakarot then flies up into the sky until he reaches the point he can see the space pod in the crater. "Gohan you did well, but now your dad is here! Hang in there, okay!"-he says, hoping to reassure his son.

"Don't get the boy's hopes up! No dead body will be saving him!"-mocks Raditz.

Kakarot then flies back to the ground and he and Piccolo continue their assault on Raditz.

* * *

**-Near the space pod crater-**

At their max power, they throw a flurry of punches and kicks at Raditz, but all are dodged or blocked with little to no effort on Raditz part.

They then attempt to charge Raditz from behind, but Raditz puts his two legs up and kicks them both in the chest. After this, they recover quickly and try to attack Raditz but he dodges them by simply flying up and they hit the ground.

With Raditz in the air, Kakarot and Piccolo fly towards him to reengage him in combat. However, Raditz shoots two large violet beams of energy at them. Kakarot is lucky and is able to evade the one aimed at him, but Piccolo is struck while trying to dodge it.

Kakarot is left looking up at Piccolo, checking if he's still good to fight, but Raditz attacks from behind. "Behind you!" were the only words of warning that Kakarot got before being viciously kicked in the back and left on the floor.

"Do you believe me now?"-says Raditz, with a cocky smirk.

Kakarot slowly but surely gets up, from what could have been his grave. He then spots Piccolo, with almost his entire left arm blown off.

"Quite an inconvenience…having to fight with one arm"-Piccolo says, while trying to keep his composure.

Raditz begins laughing yet again. "Had anyone seeing my arm, you can miss it is green"-he says.

"Kakarot, you have no new secret technique?"-asks Piccolo.

"For once Piccolo, I'm out of them, even my Electric Palm Strike, won't work in him, his too fast"-replies Kakarot.

"You were always a lazy one…we should both be thankful…that I am not…"-says Piccolo.

"Making secret plans, little friends? Well, if that's how you choose to waste the last moments of your lives…enjoy yourselves!"-says Raditz, before beginning to laugh once again.

"Are you saying that you have a new technique?"-asks Kakarot, receiving a nod from Piccolo. "Can you do it with one arm?"-he further questions.

"The lack of a limb will be no obstacle…but I require time to concentrate my power…and so I need you to keep him occupied…alone"

"You'd better be sure that this is going to work!"-Kakarot says, not wanting to die.

"We mortals can never be certain…but what choice do we have? Such a pity, though. I created this technique in hopes I would be able to use it to kill you"-says Piccolo.

"But it'll help me instead! I like that! Maybe someday I learn to use it too!"-says Kakarot with a grin on his face.

"Very funny, once we defeat this guy, your turn will come…"-replies Piccolo.

"All right! Do what you have to do! I'll keep him busy!"-says Kakarot, changing the subject.

"Hold him…for as long as you possibly can!"-responds Piccolo.

Piccolo begins charging up his attack while Kakarot flies towards Raditz to resume their lightning fast exchange of punches and kicks.

It wasn't very long before Kakarot was overpowered by his older brother. "I'm not even using 20% of my full power against you, brother!"-shouts Raditz, although Kakarot was not sure if this were a bluff or not.

Just then, Kakarot began charging up his Kamehameha. "It can't be! His power level…It's up to 1,376! And increasing! I might have to use more of my power!"-Raditz says, before raising his power level.

Not soon after, Raditz' scouter picked up on Piccolo, who was charging up his Special Beam Cannon. "Power level…1,527! It's unbelievable! Guess I'll have to raise my power even higher!"-says Raditz, before powering up once again, this time showcasing his violet aura.

Kakarot unleashes his Kamehameha with a furious yell and Raditz lets it hit him. Kakarot and Piccolo stand there, thinking that the Kamehameha should have injured him at least a little bit. However, they are proven wrong, when Raditz is unscathed, even his armor has nothing more than dust on it.

"What…is he made of?"-asks Kakarot.

"You see, brother, this is the power of a true Saiyan! This is what you are missing out on! Too bad, you'll never be able to experience this!"-Raditz says, before pummeling Kakarot with lightning fast punches.

Once again, his scouter picked up on Piccolo. "Power level 1,981! And all focused in his finger tips! How? How do they do it?"-he asks, utterly confused.

At that very moment, Piccolo unleashes his Special Beam Cannon. Raditz, knowing an attack at that level won't be able to kill him, let's it hit him. It hits him right in his abdomen, trying to pierce through his armor, but all it does it crack the armor.

"Do you see now, little boys? Our play time is over...in one blast!"-Raditz exclaims, trying to make Kakarot and Piccolo fearful. Raditz begins powering up a blast in one of his hands, when suddenly he feels powerless. "Wh-What…?"-he asks.

He turns around to see Kakarot, holding his tail. "You got careless…and I got your tail!"-Raditz falls on his hands and knees, unable to stand again. "Piccolo! Do that thing again! Hurry!"-he says, not sure if he can keep his older brother at bay for long.

Piccolo begins to charge up a new Special Beam Cannon. "Well done, Kakarot! Hold on tight to that tail! I can only do this once more so don't fail me!" he says, while gaining power for his attack.

Raditz begins getting desperate. "Kakarot…surely you wouldn't kill…your own brother…?"-he says, hoping Kakarot will fall for it.

"You try to kill me before! You're no brother of mine! And who tried to kill who first…huh?" Kakarot says, not believing Raditz.

"You…actually took me seriously? I was only bluffing! Let me go, and I'll leave this world…alone…"-Raditz says, persistently trying to fool Kakarot.

"Close your ears to him, Kakarot! Whatever he says, don't let go of his tail! Hold that grip tight!"-Piccolo says, too wise to be fooled by Raditz' trickery.

"Please…little brother, let me live. I know I've done some terrible things…but please, let me live!"-Raditz says, and Kakarot starts to consider what he's saying.

"All lies! Kakarot, hold him!"-shouts Piccolo.

"Please, Kakarot! I swear to you!"-Raditz says, not giving up.

Kakarot finally decides to leave him go, and with a twist he rips Raditz tail off, Raditz let a loud scream "You can go, but without, pride-Kakarot said with a smirk on his face. He had his grip on Raditz now, and for that he receives a powerful kick to the chin that sends him flying. Within the next 3 seconds, Raditz has hit foot on Kakarot abdomen to keep him down on the ground.

"KAKAROT! You fool what have you done to me? Such idiocy is all too rare! How could I have thought you to be a warrior? A true warrior would never hesitate to kill…not even if he had to kill his own brother! Care for a demonstration?"-shouts Raditz, having his veins on his form on his face. Raditz then increases the pressure on Kakarot's abdomen, causing Kakarot to scream in pain. "No hurry, brother! Your suffering will not end, have more!"-he says with an evil grin.

Raditz then notices Piccolo looking at him with wide eyes. "Be patient! You'll get your turn! Why not take a shot at me in the meantime?"-he says, his grin widening.

"You only said it because…you will only dodge it again…"-Piccolo responds, even though he knew it was a rhetorical question.

Raditz was about to reply, but then his scouter alerted him of a new power level. He turned around to see Gohan, leaping out of the space pod, destroying it in the process. Everyone on the battle field is amazed at the child's sudden burst of power.

"What in the…?"-Raditz asks. "1,307 power level? Surely the boy can't be this powerful!'-he thinks to himself.

"Yeah, he is a lot stronger than me, but he doesn't know it, it only happens out of anger…"-Kakarot his interrupt by Piccolo.

"But how…?"-Piccolo asks, confuse.

"It first happen during his training"-Kakarot said.

"It must be a malfunction…this can't be…happening!"-Raditz shouts.

"Y-You! You hurt my DAD!"-Gohan yells, before being consumed in a white aura. He flies at Raditz at full speed, and head butts Raditz. All this did was leave a bigger crack in Raditz armor, while Gohan's head had a huge bump on it.

"Surely, you weren't trying to hurt your own uncle, were you? I'm mad as it is, right now" Raditz says, trying to hide his amazement at the young child's power. "Your power level…it's dropped to 1! It changes with your emotions, doesn't it?"-Raditz then slaps Gohan far away, although carefully as to not kill him. Gohan is left knocked out.

"Stop…it! He's only…" Kakarot says, but is cut off by Raditz.

"Only 'a child'? You're joking! The brat has more raw power than you! It's a pity that he'll never learn how to use it! Oh don't worry; you'll be with him soon!"-Raditz says. These words cause Kakarot too slowly but surely, manage to get up.

Raditz notices this and walks for the boy, and beats him endlessly. By the time he is done, Gohan's nose, jaw, arms, and legs have been broken, and he looks dull. Kakarot, with his lack of higher order thinking, can't feel out Gohan's life force because his power is so low, and is overtaken by anger.

"YOU! You will pay for this! I won't let you…" he says, as he stares down at the ground, his eyes full of tears and the ground beginning to tremble, his hair stands upright and stays like that, and his pupils are gone. His hair is flashing from black to golden and, with a final scream, he has done it again.

He has transformed into the legend. Raditz recognizes this and is completely terrified. He turns around, looking at his younger brother. "You…Kakarot, the Super Saiyan of the legend? Why?"-he asks.

"So, this is what is call? A Super Saiyan? Interesting. Well, to be honest, I never like this form." Kakarot replies, with a evil grin on his face. This causes Raditz to be even more terrified of his younger brother, if it was even possible that his brother was still inside there somewhere. Kakarot had made up his mind already: his brother was going to pay for what he did to his son.

* * *

**To Be Continue.**

_**Power Levels:**_

**Kakarot – **620

**Kakarot without weight – **680

**Kamehameha – **1,376

**Weakened – **200

**Super Saiyan Weak – **15,000

**Piccolo – **600

**Special Beam Cannon – **1,981

**Gohan- **710

**Gohan Dizzy– **1

**Enraged – **1,307

**Raditz– **1,200

**After powering up– **2,200

**True Power – **To Be Revealed in Next Chapter

Don't forget to review, guys…it's really important to me!


	5. Salvation

_**Author's Note: **_Updating next chapter quickly because I left you guys with a cliffhanger, and I thought it will be sad to make you wait. Now I will show you Raditz' true power, don't say he's overpowered, since this is my fanfic, I can do what I want, actually, some villains, will be much more powerful than they were in the anime/manga, but not all, in fact.)

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own DB/Z/GT, or anything having to do with Dragon ball.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: **_Salvation

* * *

**-Near the space pod crater-**

"H-how? You, the weakest Saiyan at birth ever, a Super Saiyan?"-said Raditz. Just then, his scouter beeped. "Power level 15,236! And rising? What?"-he exclaims.

"Don't beg me for mercy, or ask me questions. You've brought this upon yourself!"-says Kakarot, walking towards Raditz with his Super Saiyan aura flaring.

"Fine, then! My scouter must be broken, anyways!-Time to show you my true power!"-said Raditz, before being encased in a blue aura. "Oh, don't be astonished…I can go one step further! Helioken!"-shouts Raditz, before his blue aura became much larger and uncontrollable, covering all his body as his hair comes completely blue.

Piccolo wisely flies away from the area, with a smirk on his face. "If he had faced us with his full power before, we would've been killed in one strike. Now with this technique, he's even more powerful than that. But Kakarot…Kakarot makes him look like a weakling…and his power's still increasing!"-he states, before bursting into laughter.

"Surrender, now…or I will not hesitate to destroy you, brother!"-says Kakarot, completely unfazed by Raditz' new power.

"Me? Surrender? What do you take me for! I am a First class Saiyan who has worked hard to gain the power that I now have! But you, you are indignant! Prepare to die!"-says Raditz, before launching at Kakarot with a closed fist.

Kakarot catches Raditz fist with his own, and slowly places a firm grip on it, causing Raditz severe pain. "You see? This is what happens when you mess with my planet! You people send me here, make me love, make me care, make hate, and now you want me to simply go with you with a word, you have no option…give up or face defeat!"-says Kakarot.

"Do you really expect me…a Saiyan, to give up? NEVER!"-said Raditz. Those were the last words he says before facing a vicious beating from his Super Saiyan younger brother.

"I gave you a chance…now I must beat the mistake of your ways out of you!"-says Kakarot, although his facial expression told Raditz that he was enjoying this.

Raditz is about to open his mouth, but Kakarot noticed this and knees him in the stomach. Raditz then tries to kick Kakarot on the ribs, but Kakarot let go of Raditz' fist and blocked the blow with his forearm.

"T-this can't be! How did you become a Super Saiyan, when I could not?"-asks Raditz, sincerely baffled at his younger brother's power.

"That's none of your business! Can you get any more powerful? I'm starting to get disappointed…I mean, you are my older brother after all"-says Kakarot, with a cocky smirk.

"You will not make fun of me! You were just being beaten by me when I wasn't even using 20% of my full power…how dare you?"-says Raditz, before charging Kakarot again.

Kakarot finally decides to retaliate, and charges at Raditz. Raditz goes to punch Kakarot in the face with a ki energy blast on his fist, but he is met with an elbow to the back of his neck. He is left momentarily paralyzed, although Kakarot could have made it permanent.

"I told you! Give up! You have no chance against me, and you probably never will!"-Kakarot says, suddenly turning from enjoying shaming his brother to a frighteningly serious expression.

"I've never seen him like this! It's like…this 'Super Saiyan' thing…it changes who he is! This is the Kakarot I wanted to face all along…"-Piccolo says. "I must become stronger…so one day; I can face him as a Super Saiyan…and defeat him as his best!"-he continues, now with a small grin on his face.

Raditz gets tired of being dishonored. "Even if you killed any humans during your stay here…they can always be revived with the Dragon Balls!"-says Kakarot.

"Dragon Balls? What are you talking about?"-replies Raditz.

"Dragon Balls are 7 magical balls that summon a dragon named Shenron. Shenron can grant a wish as long as it is within his power"-Kakarot explains to his older brother.

"Heh…I only killed one human on this planet, and it was in self-defense. He tried to attack me with some weapon! Beside if you could use this Dragon Balls, then why didn't you ask him for immortality or information on your past?" Raditz replies, telling the truth.

"Enough of that! I didn't care about any of that during that time nor do I do now. Do you surrender, or not?"-asks Kakarot, afraid that his transformation won't last much longer.

"I told you before! I am a Saiyan! I do not surrender! Especially to the likes of you, little brother! Even if you do happen to beat me, three much more powerful Saiyan's are coming for the Dragon Balls and they will defeat you that I am sure of! The stronger one can match you as you are now, and he can transform into a Great Ape!"-Raditz exclaims.

"You're so stubborn…I'll make this quick, okay?"-Kakarot says, with a cocky smirk before viciously attacking Raditz with punches and kicks.

Raditz barely has time to gasp in between the blows, because as soon as he is punched in the face and Kakarot let him fly away, he is kicked in the back of the neck, and his world goes black. Kakarot appears above his bloody and unconscious body. "See, I told you…you had no chance from the beginning!"-Kakarot says, looking at his toughest enemy so far on the ground, unconscious.

"Piccolo! Let's head back to Korin's tower and get some Senzu beans! I have a sensation that he won't try to attack as again…"continues Kakarot.

"I don't agree with you, but you are the 'Super Saiyan'. I'd like to tell you though, your son's not really dead, he was just crushed really badly, like your brother, over there."-Piccolo replies.

"Is that so?"-asks Kakarot, as he thought his son was dead. The shock coming from him almost made him unable to stay in his Super Saiyan form. "Well, in that case, we better take him to Korin's tower, quickly!"-said Kakarot, as he straight away picks up his son and flew towards Korin's tower. Piccolo tries to follow, but as Kakarot as he was currently was tens of times faster than himself, he is left in the dust.

* * *

**-Korin's Tower an hour later-****  
**  
Kakarot and Piccolo arrive at the Lookout with Gohan. Kakarot manages to maintain his Super Saiyan form for a few hours until the form left him due to his exhaustion. Gohan is recovered with a Senzu bean, and as usual with a Saiyan, his power jumps to new heights.

"Kakarot! Feel out your son's energy…he's over fifty times more powerful than he was before!"-Piccolo exclaims, now taking an interest upon the child.

"I've noticed, Piccolo. It happens to me, too. Every time I recover from almost dying, I get much more powerful than before…I think it's a Saiyan thing"-Kakarot replies.

Just then, they feel Raditz' power level moving towards them at high speed. "He's probably trying to fight us again. He's still more powerful than us both…however, if we work together, this time he'll be no problem"-Piccolo says, standing up straight.

Moments later, Raditz arrives on Korin's tower. "Kakarot…I will join you, but only because my partners will be coming here in approximately a year and will not hesitate to kill me when they see I have failed to retrieve you, even worse they hear about the Dragon Balls through the scouter, this is also a communication device. You are my only hope against Vegeta…the Prince of all Saiyan's!"-Raditz quickly says, trying to avoid conflict with the Super Saiyan and relatively weak Namekian.

At these words, Kakarot stands up. "If you're really holding back trying to kill me…then I think you can stay, but if they now about the Dragon Balls, I think they will wish what you said to my during the fight, right?."-Kakarot asks.

"Exactly…"-Raditz is interrupted by Piccolo.

But who is this Vegeta guy?" Piccolo asks, curious to see how powerful he is.

"Like I said before…Vegeta is the Prince of all Saiyan's, the strongest Saiyan alive! He would be able to match Kakarot Super Saiyan form as he is, and he can transform into a Great Ape, multiplying his power tenfold!"-Raditz warns.

"If this is true…then we're going to have to train like crazy just to have a chance against these guys!"-Piccolo adds on.

"We have no time to waste! Kakarot, you need to learn to transform into a Super Saiyan by your own will or we will have absolutely no chance! Even Nappa, Vegeta's bodyguard, would dispose of you if he were able to transform into a Great Ape! Not to mention Vegeta's brother" Raditz says.

"Vegeta's has a brother?"-Piccolo ads.

"Okay…but what about my son?"-Kakarot asks.

"I will take him with us and train him to be a warrior! He has potential to become the greatest fighter of us all!"-Piccolo says. "We will be training away from human civilization, as to avoid any casualties. I have just the spot"-he adds with a smirk on his face.

"I think we should listen to him…he's the only one who has been able to keep up with me in training, not to mention that he trains alone"-Kakarot concludes.

"Then it's settled! Follow me!"-Piccolo says, before grabbing Gohan and flying off at full speed. Kakarot and Raditz immediately pursue him, not wanting to be left behind.

Several minutes later, Piccolo arrives at the location of his choice with Gohan. Kakarot and Raditz are quick to follow.

"Ideal spot! I can't track any humans for miles…"-Raditz starts, before turning to Kakarot. "Kakarot, what causes you to transform into a Super Saiyan?"-Raditz asks.

"I believe that the transformation comes out of desperation…I first transformed when my friend, Krillin was killed by the minions of Piccolo father. I lost control of myself and gave into my rage and I transformed. The same thing happens every other time I transform"-replies Kakarot.

"So that's it…this won't be as hard as I thought, then. Kakarot, think of all of the events that caused you to transform and don't stop! If you don't, we will have no chance against these Saiyan's!"-Raditz says.

At those words, Kakarot head tilted downward. He did as he was told and the painful memories came back to him. He began to tear up uncontrollably, and just like the time before, his body began to vibrate. Moments later, his hair stood upright and the color of his hair was changing from black to golden in a pattern. Not soon after, Kakarot gave into his rage at the enemies who caused him such pain and yelled, seemingly to the sky, at the top of his lungs. His pupils became teal and his hair stayed golden this time.

Kakarot then wiped the tears off with the back of his hand. "If you plan on facing me now…you'd better have one of these"-he says, before taking out a Senzu bean from a bag and throwing it at Raditz. "Chew it…it will restore your strength, and since you're a Saiyan you'll be even more powerful…I think"-he continues.

Raditz does as told and instantly feels a rush of new strength coming through him. "This is incredible! At this rate, I might become stronger than Nappa! It's about time to show him what a true warrior can do!"-Raditz says.

"You said they were both stronger than you right?"-Kakarot asks, receiving a nod from Raditz. "Well then I can teach you to sense energy so you can have an advantage against them…you won't have to use that device you before, and you can sense just how truly powerful I am"-Kakarot says with a cocky smirk.

Raditz began to struggle not to be overcome with jealousy. "If it will help me teach that idiot Nappa what I'm really made of, then fine"-he replies.

Kakarot nods at this, and turns to Piccolo "I trust that you will make my son one of the most powerful fighters ever…friend"-he says.

"Oh…I will Kakarot, I will. But if you dare call me a friend of yours again I will kill you, Super Saiyan or not!"-Piccolo yells, which causes Kakarot to chuckle.

"But wait a minute guys, if Saiyan's become more powerful after they receive damage and heal, wouldn't be easy to just lower are power levels, then had Piccolo give us a bloody pulp and then we take a Senzu Bean each time…"-Gohan Continues.

And so the group of fighters begins training for the battle that will most definitely be one of the hardest for each and every one of them.

* * *

_**To Be Continue.**_

_**Chapter Notes:**_

Helioken is a technique created by someone, which is like the Kaioken except with no drawbacks. It is color blue and I gave it a 1.5x base multiplier. I will give fact for the technique on next chapter and how did Raditz got that strong.

_**Power Levels: **__**  
**_  
**Kakarot– **680

**Super Saiyan/power increasing – **15,236

**Super Saiyan/by the time he defeats Raditz – **30,000

**Recovered – **750

**Recovered/Super Saiyan/ Full Power – **56,250

**Piccolo Weak – **150

**Recovered –** 600

**Raditz Full Power– **4,500

**Helioken– **6,750

**Recovered – **5,600

Don't forget to review, guys…next chapter will be in Hiatus, until I get at least 5 reviews on this chapter, come on 590 views and only 5 reviews, don't be sloppy about it, ask!


	6. Collide

_**(Author's Note: **_91 views and only 1 review come on, guys! Anyways thanks for following the story. I need motivation to update sooner, I have question: do you like the story? Don't know because you don't review LOL. Kaioken will not be incorporated into this story, as far as I know for now**.)**

* * *

**Review Section:**

I wanted to say "HI" and say "thank you" for being following my story until now. I hope you guys love it too.

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own DB/Z/GT, or anything having to do with Dragon Ball.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: **_Collide

* * *

**-Training Location-**

After their battleground was decided, Kakarot, Raditz and Gohan went to Capsule Corp. they spend a week resting before starting to train. Raditz had to use the same battle armor Kakarot uses but Bulma tinted brow and black. Gohan had a similar armor in purple like his hair.

Later at the training location. "Kid, you have some deep depths of power that have been yet to be realized. I'm not sure if it's superior to your father's power, but I do know that you will be a great warrior. I will help you realize your full potential!"-Piccolo says, trying to convince Gohan.

"Can that be posible? No one's stronger than my father, and I can't be either!"-Gohan shouts hurting Piccolo's sensitive ears. Piccolo knows that he has a year to prove the kid wrong.

* * *

**-Capsule Corporation-**

Raditz was becoming tired of seeing Kakarot and Gohan in Earthling clothes every day, but he manage to pass by. "Kakarot! How did you manage this battle armor? Better armor...if I may said!"-he told his brother, even though he knows his little brother will listen to him.

"Well! Bulma made them, she figure that someday they will break so, she decided to make more of them and she upgrade then too!"-Kakarot says.

"This new battle armor…it's made of much finer fabric than the saiyan armor we use and is extremely durable, has less weight and flexible!"-Raditz replies.

"We have to get back to our goal Kakarot, we must begin our training…Vegeta is not one to be messed with! If we don't start training quickly, I won't even be able to defeat Nappa!"-Raditz says.

With those words, they headed back towards their new training grounds. Soon after, they arrived.

* * *

**-Training Ground-**

"I see you already started Piccolo"-Raditz says, with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I don't waste time like you two, all ways eating too much!"-Piccolo exclaims.

"Is that so; well is not our fault that Namekians can eat!"-exclaims Raditz, even though he had never seeing their planet before.

"Ah, Namekian? Was that?"-Piccolo asks.

"Fool, that's where you're from, your home planet, is call Planet Namek"-Raditz continues.

"So, Piccolo is an alien like me, so that he doesn't looks like any human here"-Kakarot, always asks this himself went he first meet King Piccolo.

"Now…let's begin our training! We don't have time for family reunions, right now"-Piccolo says. This causes Kakarot to flare his Super Saiyan aura, knocking Raditz back a bit. Raditz notices he has no chance like this; he begins to form his flame blue aura taking his Helioken technique back into action.

"This will make the fight more interesting! You'd better not hold back on me, Kakarot!"-Raditz shouts as soon as he is done powering up.

"Uncle Raditz, can you teach me that technique?"-Gohan asks walking to him.

"Just great…if I do that you might kill Piccolo! You're just a child, he can't know how to control this form, but with the power he wields, he can cause substantial damage!"-Raditz exclaims.

Piccolo was just about to say something, but he was stopped by a Super Saiyan. "Can you, teach him! Raditz if you know how to control it, so maybe Gohan could learn to control it, too! It could become valuable to us in the future…if Gohan truly has potential, then you're just wasting it by trying to let him down from the picture"-Kakarot exclaims.

"Raditz! Would you mind teaching my son how to control that form?"-Kakarot continues.

"Sure…if he really has as much potential as a warrior as you guys have been saying, it only benefits him! Under our training, he will become one of the most powerful Saiyan's ever!"-Raditz replies.

* * *

**-Raditz P.O.V.-**

"Some time ago, went prince Vegeta, Nappa, Prince Tarble and I went to a distant Planet to conquer it by orders of Lord Frieza, something strange happen. I was unconscious unable to move we thought the planet will be are grave, since the inhabitants there were stronger than Vegeta himself."-Raditz told, lowering his head.

"Even so, I saw a glance of a saiyan standing there in the battlefield his battle armor was destroy, but he had golden hair, just like you're father, and his battle armor was green, he save us hat day. After that I went alone to Planet Helion, there I get treated by some aliens and I got stronger, noticing this, they told me of ancient technique that multiplies the user power every time you use it. I follow the clues and mange to get training by their ancient master, he teach me to use the Helioken. Also there's another technique he mention call the Kaioken that multiplies the power even more but he refuse to tell me where I could find it. So, I end up...killing him."-Raditz says, sitting in front of the bonfire facing Gohan, with a serious face, while Piccolo and Kakarot were training.

* * *

**-6 months later-**

After 6 months of training, the warriors have made leaps and bounds in terms of strength and skill. Kakarot can transform into a Super Saiyan at will again he had forgotten after Kami's training, and Raditz has taught Gohan how to use the Helioken form so he can train effectively with Piccolo.

"I'm going to be frank with you, Kakarot. As you are now, even with your Super Saiyan form, Vegeta would crush you, no doubt about that. If he transformed into a Great Ape and you faced him, you'd only be about half his strength, and speed would be your only advantage"-admits Raditz.

"Well, if he's truly that strong, then there's nothing to do but train even more intensely than we have before! What do you say, brother?"-replies Kakarot.

"Sure, Kakarot…I can't wait to show Nappa what a real Saiyan can do…"-says Raditz. And with those words, the Super Saiyan and the long lost brother began an intense sparring match. 6 months ago, Raditz was stronger but slower than Kakarot. But now, because of the Super Saiyan multiplier, Raditz was completely outmatched and was constantly beaten. He was relying on the Senzu beans from his beatings to make him stronger, because he could never get a hit on Kakarot, even after Kakarot taught him how to sense energy.

The training between Gohan and Piccolo was different. 6 months before, Gohan and Piccolo were fighting equally due to Gohan having a slight edge in power but Piccolo having much more battle experience and techniques at his disposal. Piccolo and Gohan had been increasing in power and skill at nearly the same rate, as Gohan learned from Piccolo and Piccolo got stronger from facing a challenging opponent who was stronger than him, Gohan's armor was barely damaged in the training.

'Kid, you may still be four years old, but you're the closest thing I have to a friend in this world. You're also the best sparring partner I've ever had…'-Piccolo thought as he sparks with Gohan.

"Well 6 months in, and we have a whole 6 months to go. By the time the 6 months are up, I'm sure we'll be more than prepared to defeat these Saiyan's."-Piccolo assures Gohan.

"Of course, Piccolo! I'm sure that if we continue to train like this, nobody in the whole Universe can stop us…above all my Dad and Uncle…they're unstoppable!"-exclaims Gohan. However, Piccolo did not completely agree with this, as he knew that somewhere out there, there must be people even higher up than the Saiyan's…including that Vegeta freak that Raditz was so concerned about, who he could concentrate in defeating Kakarot as a Super Saiyan right now if he had to face a Great Ape.

The fighters then continued with their extreme training, hopeful for the best outcome of the fight that they will have to tolerate in a few short months.

* * *

-**5 months later-**

Kakarot, Raditz, Piccolo, and Gohan were all training together when they felt three extremely large power levels coming towards them from outer space.

"Oh shit! They're coming a month early! We didn't get to finish our training!"-shouts Kakarot, with goose bumps appearing across his skin. He quickly flared his Super Saiyan aura and flew directly for Korin's tower, to search for Senzu beans. After a few seconds, he was there.

"Korin! We need Senzu beans, NOW!" shouts Kakarot, but Korin was already prepared with eight Senzu beans in his hand. "Four for now, four for after the fight"-Korin reminds Kakarot.

"Thanks, Korin!"-replies Kakarot, before flying straight back to his training grounds. Kakarot arrives a few short seconds later and quickly throws a Senzu bean each at Piccolo, Raditz and Gohan. They catch it and eat it, and the Saiyan's feel new power rushing through them, and Piccolo has his energy reserves back to normal.

"Kakarot! Hide your energy or they'll blow this planet up from the start…Vegeta may want a challenging battle, but he's not foolish enough to risk his own life for one battle"-Raditz warns, which causes Kakarot to drop out of his Super Saiyan form.

* * *

**-City-**

Meanwhile, the space pods containing the Saiyan's have landed. Three mysterious humanoid figures walk out of the craters the space pods have created.

"So this is what planet Earth looks like, huh, brother? Not bad, I'd say"-says a tiny man.

"Shut up, Tarble! Does it really even matter? This planet is going to be destroyed in a matter of hours, anyways!"-replies the one called Vegeta.

Nappa sighed, then flew up into the air with Vegeta and Tarble following. "Might as well warm up, it's been a year"-he says, before raising two of his fingers and completely destroying the city he was in, with all the inhabitants with it.

All the fighters at the training grounds sensed the loss of life, and repressed their anger. All but one: Raditz. He was enraged at the Saiyan's for mucking him as a Low-class warrior and within the minute killing millions of innocent people. He sensed who did it, and he would make him pay.

"How dare them! They have no right to do this!"-Gohan says, and suddenly his red aura encased him and he was powering up to new levels of power that he wouldn't be able to reach without the use of his Helioken. This was not a shock to anybody around him, as they had already witnessed this first-hand months ago.

Just then, Vegeta scouter beeped. "Power level 9,100! Incredible…but nothing that can't be handled. This must be the strongest power level on this planet. Nappa! Tarble! Let's go!" Vegeta shouted to his comrades. Nappa and Tarble followed him, believing what he said.

* * *

**-Rocky Area-**

But they couldn't be more wrong. They had no idea what was in store for them, an old enemy coming in from space and new foes and ex-comrades on Earth. A few short moments later, they landed.

"So these are the fighters? And the boy is the strongest out of them all? This is shameful!"-Tarble says with a smug look on his face.

However, Kakarot and the others had no time to waste with silly comments. They weren't sure if Vegeta, Tarble or Nappa would kill them on the spot before they powered up. "Kakarot, now!"-Raditz says, even though it was a signal for all of them.

Raditz was the first to begin powering up. A blue aura encases him, and his power rises dramatically. "15,000…not bad"-comments Vegeta, until Raditz shouted again. "Helioken!"-he says, and his aura became more wild and his hair change blue.

"22,500! How did he get so strong in a year?"-questions Nappa. However, this was just the start of his horror.

Piccolo was next to power up. A white aura encases him. "18,000…impressive for a Namekian"-says Vegeta. This leaves Piccolo to wonder on just what a Namekian is that every saiyan knows off.

Gohan was not showing his true power. He powers up again, his red aura fiercer than before. "12,000…impressive for a mere brat, shame you're not pure blooded, purple boy"-says Vegeta. This left Gohan to smirk as he looked over to his father.

Kakarot was the last to power up. A white aura comes over him. The power level causes Vegeta to break into uncontrollable laughter. "8,000? How pathetic! Your son's even stronger than you!"-he began laughing, but was interrupted. Kakarot began to power up again. This time, his hair stood upright and turned golden along with his aura, and his eyes became turquoise. His muscle became more defined, and he became taller. His armor brightened due to his aura, and Kakarot looked up to Vegeta with a smirk on his face.

Vegeta was speechless; he didn't know what to make of this. His scouter was already broken, as was Nappa's, due to the outburst of power from Kakarot. It was now that he realized that this battle would be no where as easy as he thought it would be…in fact, it would be one of the worst experiences of his life.

"…brother his power is over 600,000…and rising!-Tarble shouts, retrieving back and shacking.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

**Chapter Note:**

Who do you think the old enemy from space is? Let me know what you think.

_**Power Levels:**_

**Kakarot – **8,000

**Super Saiyan – **600,000

**Raditz – **15,000

**Helioken– **22,500

**Piccolo – **18,000

**Gohan – **12,000

**Nappa – ?**

**Great Ape –?**

**Vegeta –?**

**Great Ape –?**

**Tarble-** **?**

**Great Ape-** **?**

**Old enemy from space – ? /**Stronger than both Kakarot in Super Saiyan and Vegeta in Great Ape.

Don't forget to review, guys…next chapter will be up soon, come on work harder 914 views and only 6 reviews, motivated me, to continue the story!


	7. Confrontation

**(Author's Note:** 1,464 Hits! Thanks guys! If you thought power levels were exaggerated in the last chapter, wait until you see the power levels on this chapter and later chapters. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter; please do not forget to review**.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, or anything having to do with Dragon ball.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: **Confrontation

* * *

**-Rocky Area-**

Vegeta finally began to get over his speechlessness. "What ... what is this? How a low-warrior scum can become the legendary Super Saiyan before me! I am being robbed of my destiny, by the weakest Saiyan ever at birth?"-Vegeta shouts. Even Nappa could tell that he was on the brink of madness at the shock.

"Exactly…Raditz here acted almost the same way as you did now, when he first saw me transform. But I got to say, you're expression is ten times better!" Kakarot says, sporting a cocky grin.

"But…Raditz arrived on this planet a year ago! Tell me Kakarot, how long have you been a Super Saiyan?"-Vegeta asks, although he really doesn't want the answer.

"Well, I'd have to say…about 10 years now, give or take"-Kakarot replies.

"What? A low-class warrior becomes a Super Saiyan not only before me, but many years earlier than me? And, let me guess, you're younger than me as well!"-Vegeta yells at the top of his lungs. A big throbbing vein appears on his left temple, freaking everybody out.

"I'm twenty-five…" Kakarot says calmly.

However, Vegeta isn't ready to reply. In truth, he was a whole 5 years older than Kakarot. "Im…IMPOSSIBLE!"-he shouts, while at once powering up. His sudden burst of power blows everybody back hundreds of yards away…everybody except Kakarot.

Kakarot now takes the time to examine Vegeta. He finds his armor quite stupid. Vegeta notices Kakarot is distracted and takes his opportunity. He suddenly bursts at Kakarot and tries to punch him in the face, but his fist goes harmlessly through an afterimage.

Kakarot appeared a few feet away from Vegeta. "Come on! I guess you thought I'd let you hit me…well, maybe you should try harder"-Kakarot says, with a smirk on his face.

Vegeta hand becomes surrounded with blue energy spheres with a few streaks of electricity. He then puts his hands together, making the two energy spheres one, aiming at Kakarot. "I'll show you trying! Double Galick Gun"-he says, before firing the attack at Kakarot, that he easily dodges.

This angered Vegeta to no end and he bursts off towards Kakarot again. This time, Kakarot lets him attack, to see how hopeless it is.

Vegeta launches a series of blows on Kakarot, which all fail to make him move an inch. "You're just not trying hard enough"-says Kakarot, making the vein on Vegeta's temple grow even bigger.

Vegeta flies a few yards back, and spreads his arms apart. He begins powering up a massive amount of energy, and his hands starts to gather a violet energy stream.

Kakarot doesn't even try to move out of its path; instead he is impressed at how much power Vegeta put into the attack. The blast hits him head on, but Kakarot blocks it with only the use of one finger.

"Raditz told me you could transform into a Great Ape…without it, you have no chance. I'm giving you a chance… take it?"-Kakarot asks.

"Shut up! I don't take orders from you, and I don't need to transform to defeat you!"-Vegeta says. However, Kakarot is quick to prove him wrong by pinning him down with the use of one foot.

"You were saying? Come on, I haven't had a challenge in years!"-Kakarot pleads. It only succeeds in making Vegeta further disgusted at the low-class Saiyan.

Vegeta aims at Kakarot groin, and fires a thin energy beam there; hoping to catch him off guard, but Kakarot blocks it without even looking down. Kakarot was getting impatient. "Transform! NOW!"-he says, trying to induce fear into the older Saiyan.

Vegeta continues to struggle under Kakarot foot. "I told you, Kakarot! I refuse to let a low-class warrior order me around!"-he says, while trying to get free. Kakarot decides to let Vegeta free. He lifts his foot off of Vegeta, and Vegeta quickly gets back to his feet.

"Brother, are you ok?"-asks Tarble, running towards his brother.

"Get away from me"-Vegeta responds, throwing his brother aside, with enough strength to almost kill him.

"It's a shame that I have to do this against a low-class…this should be used only in elite missions to quickly exterminate difficult races"-Vegeta says, before he creates a power ball and throws it up into the sky. He notices Nappa struggling against Piccolo and Raditz. "Nappa, look!"-he says, before he himself looks up at the power ball.

He then begins the transformation that will take this battle to a whole new level.

* * *

**-Yards away, Minutes Before The Power Ball- **

All five fighters were blown far away from Kakarot and Vegeta when Vegeta powered up out of anger. Nappa was not one to wait however, because as he was, he was outmatched by both Piccolo and Raditz in terms of power.

"Lightning Aura!"-Nappa shouts, before the skies become enveloped by dark storm clouds and harsh winds blow. Kakarot and Vegeta are too into their battle to notice this change. Moments later, several bolts of lightning strike Nappa and Nappa becomes surrounded by a yellow aura with yellow bolts of lightning occasionally appearing around him, making Tarble move to a higher ground feet's away.

"So…even with all my training, I'm still not as strong as he is? This is not fair!"-Raditz shouts, as he senses Nappa's new power.

"Gohan, stay back if that other guy enters the fight, then you will do as well"-Piccolo explains, then him and Raditz charge at Nappa simultaneously.

"So you guys think you can take me…Nappa, the General of the Saiyan Army?"-Nappa yells, before flying specifically towards Raditz with his fist cocked back. He tries to punch Raditz in the face but Raditz sees it coming and luckily ducks under Nappa's fist.

He tries to strike back but Nappa is faster and kicks him in the face, which sends him flying away.

'His attacks hurt even more than a person of his power should…it must be his Lightning Aura technique! So, not only is he more powerful and quicker than me at the moment, but his blows hurt even more than they should? This is just unfair!'-Raditz thinks, before flying back towards Nappa, and Piccolo, who have joined the fray.

Seeing Raditz fast approaching, Nappa quickly disposes Piccolo with a punch to his stomach, which knocks the wind out of him. With Raditz arriving, Nappa, with over fifty years of battle experience, takes down Raditz with a few swift blows. Even though it seemed like it was nothing to him, disposing of powerful fighters with his Lightning Aura was slowly draining him, although he'd never let them know that and use that to their advantage.

"Raditz…Ha, what a joke, you let them cut your tail, have you no pride anymore?"-Nappa shouts angrily, while punching Raditz on the chest quicker than before, leaving him on the floor.

Gohan burst in Helioken finally decides to engage in combat with Nappa. He had notices Nappa slowly losing his grasp of his Lightning Aura and that they're fighting almost equally, with Nappa still clinging to his advantage. They start a flurry of kicks and punches, with none of them getting hit once. This soon comes to an end, as Tarble decides to join too.

Nappa was already losing his advantage; his Lightning Aura was still wearing off. With Piccolo joining the battle, there was no chance of him winning. "This can't be happening!"-he shouts, as Raditz gets the first hit on him. Piccolo was quick to follow, by kicking Nappa in the ribs, causing him to scream.

Nappa was saved, however, after Vegeta throw Tarble aside, Vegeta shouted over to him to look at a power ball high in the sky. Raditz recognizes it, and knows if Tarble transforms as well they will be killed. So, he took the now weaker Tarble by the face and throws him into a near landscape, continued by destroying the power ball.

"Gohan, he is all yours!"-Raditz shouts to the kid, knowing that will be an easy fight for him.

But it was too late. After the transformation, Nappa lost grasp of his Lightning Aura and quickly attacks Raditz using the distraction.

Raditz also lost grasp of his Helioken, and to avoid being killed by Nappa in an instant, he tries to go further. "Helioken x2!"-he shouts, before engaging Nappa again.

The battle is nearly the same as before, Raditz was being beaten and losing power more quickly than Nappa. Piccolo, as low as his chances of even hurting Nappa were, decides to attack Nappa, Nappa not wanting to waste more energy and to give Raditz more of a fighting chance he disables Piccolo with one strike.

He begins powering up and extends both of his hands together. "Kamehameha!" -he shouts, before the purple beam is sent directly at Tarble.

The result of the blast is a huge dust cloud surrounding Tarble and Gohan felt his power decrease, although only slightly. He flies through the cloud and does as much damage as he cans nothing on the end.

Tarble was getting tired of Gohan's attacks and decides that he will have no more of it. "I know you can use the Helioken technique, so do I! That means I can strike you down and kill you with one blow!"-he shouts, before charging up with this blue aura and shouts "Helioken!"-and flies towards Gohan. It hits him dead on, and he uses the Helioken upon contact with the blows.

"How can you? I thought Uncle Raditz was the only one?"-Gohan asks, still exchanging blows.

"Fool, my brother didn't trust him at all, he sends me to follow him, so I decided to stay and I learn the technique as well!"-Tarble yells as he knees Gohan to the ground.

What happened next would make Nappa forever regret doing that. It happened in an instant. Gohan was watching, and as soon as he saw Piccolo killed by Nappa, he freaked out. His skin color took a yellow hue to it, his hair stands up and has a red tint to it, his irises and pupils completely disappear, and he is encased by a yellow aura, although it's darker than in color than a regular Super Saiyan's. His burst of power causes even Kakarot and Vegeta to look over, and with speed that only they could follow, Gohan took down Tarble with one hit to the stomach and bursts towards Nappa at top speed.

Before Nappa knew it, he was being pummeled with blows that he couldn't even follow hitting him and causing him to cough up large amounts of blood. Then, Gohan smashes his body to the ground, flies up higher, and fires his Full-Powered Kamehameha at Nappa. It encases Nappa's body and kills him instantly; the energy beam goes all the way through the planet, barely missing the center of the earth core, and coming through the other side, killing millions of people. He then falls unconscious, leaving Raditz, Vegeta and Kakarot baffled at just how much power he has.

* * *

**-Back In The Sky, Minutes Before That Happened-**

Kakarot felt Vegeta's energy as a Great Ape, sensing that it was greater than his own, but only slightly. His Saiyan blood was pumping at the thought of a challenge, something he hadn't experienced in years.

Vegeta started the fight, by trying to punch Kakarot. This fails, as even though Kakarot is weaker than him, his speed is greater. "Man, if only you were faster, too bad you can't hit me!" Kakarot says, still cockily. He then punches Vegeta in his back, with enough power to hurt him.

Vegeta strikes back by swatting Kakarot with his tail, which hurt Kakarot much more than he thought it would, even causing him to bleed on his cheek. "Ouch! That hurt, looks like I'll have to be serious with you, now!"-Kakarot says before powering up, his Super Saiyan aura flaring.

Kakarot takes full advantage of his speed, by quickly hitting Vegeta with weak hits and then teleporting away before Vegeta can strike back, and repeating. This was doing nothing but slowly angering Vegeta, and amusing Kakarot.

"Kakarot! Fight me like a warrior! You truly don't deserve to be a Super Saiyan if this is all that you can do, you low-class scum!"

Vegeta roars, offending Kakarot, which was a first.

"Well, I wonder why you're not a Super Saiyan, maybe is because I was born to be a king and not you that are…you are the Prince of all Saiyan's, aren't you?"-Kakarot replies, changing from his joker attitude to his normal serious one.

"How dare you mock me? You most have a death wish…"-Vegeta yells, before landing his first real hit on Kakarot, a punch, which Kakarot blocks by using both of his hands. Kakarot then jumps over the fist and bursts towards Vegeta, fist cocked back. He lands an uppercut on Vegeta, which makes Vegeta fly into the air and land on his back.

Vegeta knew that even though Kakarot was faster than him, he couldn't match him in terms of raw power. Vegeta gets up and flies high into the air, and stops near the clouds. He pulls his hands back to his sides and charges a huge Galick Gun.

"Let's see if you'll are wordy to be a king stand your ground to save your kingdom and die, or let the planet explode and die anyways!"-Vegeta taunts. Vegeta fires the Galick Gun's forward. It approaches Kakarot at high speeds, even making him fearful.

Kakarot cups both of his hands back quickly, and forms a Super Kamehameha "KAMEHAMEHA!"-he shouts, and with the last syllable the huge blast soars into the sky to meet Vegeta's Galick Gun.

Vegeta's Galick Gun has the advantage from the start, as they didn't meet mid-point; the Galick Gun was already very close to Kakarot. It then began to push Kakarot's Kamehameha, no matter how much energy Kakarot poured into it. The Galick Gun was right in Kakarot face a matter of seconds later, and the heat from the blast was burning his skin.

Just when his death seemed inevitable, Kakarot remembered Raditz' technique, which was very simple copy. "Helioken!"-he shouts at the top of his lungs, and his Super Saiyan aura becomes blue. In an instant, Kakarot's Kamehameha overpowers Vegeta's Galick Gun. Vegeta dodges the combined blasts, saving his life, but is left drained. Helioken strained Kakarot because he was a Super Saiyan, which already took up a lot of energy.

Vegeta still had more power than Kakarot, and they were about to resume their battle when they felt someone's energy surge past even their weakened energies. To Kakarot's surprise, it was his son, taking a form he had never seen before. He guessed that it was similar to his Super Saiyan transformation, because of the aura. Moments later, he was charging up a Kamehameha that killed Nappa.

Soon after, Kakarot felt the energies of millions of people disappear on the other side of the planet due to the blast going through the Earth.

"Even my son his wordier than you…he's closer to Super Saiyan than you are!"-Kakarot says, although he didn't have any grief on his heart for the millions of people who wouldn't be revived due to Piccolo's death, he was a saiyan warrior the only he care about was his friends no one else.

"Kakarot…will you ever SHUT UP!"-Vegeta roars, his pride damaged once again by Gohan's transformation. The two fighters then resume their battle, with Vegeta having the upper-hand in terms of power and Kakarot having the upper-hand in terms of speed. This time, however, since Kakarot was more drained than Vegeta, Vegeta was winning.

Exhaustion was starting to get the best of Kakarot, due to the strain of his Super Saiyan transformation. Dodging Vegeta's blows became much harder, and he is constantly hit. This stays the same until Kakarot brother decides to come to the rescue.

"Helioken x2! DOUBLE SUNDAY!"-Raditz screams, before sending two huge blue waves of energy at Vegeta's head. They hit him dead-on, and knock him over. This was more than enough time to Kakarot to begin rapidly attacking Vegeta's stomach, and inflicts as much damage as he possibly can. Not long after, Vegeta recovers and punches Kakarot straight into the ground.

Kakarot loses his hold of his Super Saiyan state. "You weakling! Can't even stay as a Super Saiyan. I'll kill you, but first I'll deal with the other traitor, your brother!"-Vegeta says, before dashing towards Raditz. Before Raditz can react, he is hit with many kicks and punches, not even given time to block.

Vegeta is interrupted his beating of the two Saiyan's when a huge modified Saiyan pod lands right where the battle was taking place. He is ready to blast it, but curiosity gets the best of him and he waits until the door to the pod is opened. When it is, he is shocked to see who comes out.

Raditz and Kakarot can't see who it is, but they recognize it as Saiyan and the energy is absolutely enormous. Whoever that is, he/she is making no move to conceal his/her energy.

Vegeta broke the silence. "It can't be…? I thought you were dead!"-he says, surprise evident even in his Great Ape form.

"Well, if it isn't the Princess of all Saiyan's!"-the saiyan responds, before cracking his knuckles and walking slowly towards Vegeta. "I think you already know, Vegeta, I've been waiting for this for a long time, you can't run this time"-he continues.

* * *

**To Be Continue.**

**Power Levels: **

**Kakarot Super Saiyan –** 600,000

**Super Helioken with Kamehameha –** 1,080,000

**Super Saiyan Exhausted –** 350,000

**Base Exhausted –** 4,000

**Vegeta –** 72,000

**Great Ape –** 720,000

**Great Ape Galick Gun –** 850,000

**Great Ape Exhausted–** 425,000

**Tarble-**20,000

**Weakened after Vegeta's Attack- **9,000

**Helioken Weakened- **40,000

**Gohan –** 12,000

**Helioken- **24,000

**Kamehameha-**30,000

**False Super Saiyan –** 450,000

**False Super Saiyan Full-Power Kamehameha –** 575,000

**Raditz Helioken –** 22,500

**Raditz Helioken x2–** 225,000

**Raditz Helioken x2 Double Sunday–** 350,000

**Nappa –** 16,000

**Nappa Lightning Aura –** 30,000

**Nappa Great Ape Oozaru –** 300,000

**Piccolo –** 18,000

**Mysterious Saiyan-** 1,650,000

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter…don't forget to review!


	8. Namekian

**(Author's Note:** Thanks guys! Keep it up… and don't forget to review my story :D)

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, or anything having to do with Dragon ball.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: **Namekian

* * *

**- King Yemma's Checkout Station-**

Piccolo was at King Yemma's checkout station, and surprisingly still had his body. He noticed all the other people around him were souls floating above the ground. He arrives in front of King Yemma, and King Yemma gives him a welcoming smile.

"You will be going to Hell, but only temporarily. Kami had come to speak to me earlier, he told me his plan, he wants you to fuse with, King Piccolo, Your original self. After you have completed your task, you will be escorted out of Hell and send to train with King Kai across snake way." King Yemma says quickly to get to the point.

"My original, huh? I hope he's even a challenge to me with my new strength"-Piccolo replies.

"You must not forget, King Piccolo won't agreed to merge with you willingly…in fact, even him don't hold a candle to the Super Saiyan's down there…"-Yemma says. "You must fuse with King Piccolo after you defeat him, and hopefully you will be able to compare you're self with other Super Namekians. To do this, all you have to do is restrain him long enough"-he continues.

"Will he have any effect on my personality?"-Piccolo asks, not ready to become one part of the whole.

"No, he will simply be a part of you. The only thing that may change is your height and muscle mass, but that's not anything to worry about, it won't slow you down"-Yemma assures.

"So, if it's that easy, how do I even get down into Hell?"-Piccolo asks.

"Well…all you have to do is fall down Snake Way. It's a pretty long drop, but I assume that you can fly, so it will be no problem for you"-Yemma replies.

"That sounds easy…you mentioned Namekians. What are they, and what do they have to do with me?"-Piccolo asks, curious to know.

"It's a shame you weren't told already. Namekians are a race from Planet Namek, your home planet. They are the original creators of the Dragon Balls, found on Planet Namek. You are exceptionally powerful for your race, but you are very far from being the strongest"-King Yemma replies.

"Odd that I am just finding out about my heritage…where is this Snake Way thing?"-Piccolo asks.

"Right there"-says Yemma, pointing to his right. As soon as he says that, Piccolo blasts out of the door in the direction Yemma pointed to. Suddenly he stops. "What about the Saiyan's that are in Hell, can they be brought back to life, even after all the time that has passed?"-Piccolo asks, just to be sure.

"That depends of what your wish is? Or if is a male or a female?"-King Yemma responds, confuse, Piccolo gives him a smirk and continues on. Moments later, he is at the start of Snake Way, and dives under the yellow clouds.

"So this is Hell…not too shabby, let see if a Saiyan, at least one is interested on making a deal, in that case it must be a female since women are more smarter than men"-Piccolo says, and tries to feel out for energies. He is shocked to find energies thousands, if not tens of thousands stronger than him. Through all of this, however, he senses an energy almost exactly like his own, just slightly weaker than him. "So that's my original…he must have been training down here for all these years. Of course, it doesn't compare to the training I went through"-Piccolo continues, with a cocky smirk. He then blasts off towards the energy.

* * *

**-Back on Planet Earth-**

Vegeta freaks out when he senses Turles power level. Surely he'd be able to defeat Kakarot, but Turles was in another world in terms of power. However, his pride keeps him from showing signs of fear. "Turles…how nice of you to drop by"-he says, calm and collected.

"You know I can sense fear through the fluctuations of your energy, Vegeta!"-Turles says, and from the expression on Vegeta's face for only a split-second, he knew he was accurate. Vegeta was terrified of Turles as he was now.

Vegeta, however, was done with conversations. Even if he knew he had no chance, weakened or not, he would show Turles what a true Saiyan was. He charges at Turles with his gigantic fist pulled back, and only to be stop by Turles hand.

"I'm afraid that won't work, Vegeta"-Turles says, smirking. Vegeta can't see him, but he feels a gargantuan amount of pain on his back that sends his Great Ape self to his knees. "It's a shame you haven't trained your weakness…anybody who is stronger and faster than you can easily kill you without using much power!"-he continues.

Turles had Vegeta by the tail; he had to hug it with both of his arms to go around it. He was determined to make Vegeta pay, for destroying his live and making him a cast out traitor.

Kakarot, seeing the fight going on, noticed his blood boiling for the even stronger opponent that he could face. He slowly but surely pulled the Senzu bean bag out of his armor; put one on his mouth, chews, and swallows. He could feel his energy rising, so instinctively with a yell he powered back into his Super Saiyan form, just like he had done during training.

This distracted Turles enough for Vegeta to turn around and punch his whole body, though it did nothing but push him back. "You should really stop trying…I'll kill you soon enough"-he says. He then proceeds to drop Vegeta dead on the ground. "Energy Strikes!"-he says, and Turles expand his right hand forwards Vegeta throwing a lot of violet energy beams with electricity sparking around it.

Kakarot notices this and get's up. The blast was purposely made to injure him enough to force him out of his Great Ape form and left him on the brink of death. Kakarot wastes no time getting to Raditz and Gohan, and forces them to chew and swallow Senzu beans.

Gohan, Raditz, and Kakarot all sense Turles' energy coming towards them at speeds they thought unreachable. The skies were filled with golden, blue, and red auras as Super Saiyan Kakarot powered up, Raditz used his Helioken Burst, and Gohan remembered Piccolo's death.

"You…I'm guessing this is what a Super Saiyan is like? You have a tail, but it's golden, and your hair and eyes are a different color than the average Saiyan"-Turles says.

"Oh…you haven't seen anything yet! Helioken!"- Kakarot replies with a shout, not about to back down to a fight at an even greater level than the one before. His golden aura goes around in blue, and his skin is even tinted blue as well.

"You fool! You will protect this man after all the millions of life's he has taken!"-Turles says, with disgust. He felt Kakarot energy rise, but it was no concern to him. As he was now, he was more than capable of beating them all.

* * *

**-Back in Hell-**

He had been flying for a few hours, through various battles at levels he hadn't seen before. Then, he spots what he was looking for. His original, King Piccolo, was fighting a Saiyan. When Piccolo Junior got a better look at the Saiyan, he was shocked. The Saiyan look exactly like Gohan, with a green armor…he was losing, to his original self.

Piccolo Junior wastes no time in helping his original self. Just as the Saiyan found a flaw in King Piccolo's defense, Piccolo Junior kicked him in the head, effectively marking the turning point in the battle. The Saiyan attempts to get up, but King Piccolo's foot on his back prevents him from doing so.

Then, suddenly, a blast from another Saiyan interrupts them from finishing the partner off. "How dare you attack a Saiyan like that? Stupid Namekians, challenging the Saiyan's! Who do you think you are?"-she says, but Piccolo Junior senses that he is much weaker than even this Saiyan. With two quick blows, they both knock out the Saiyan female, knowing full-well that if she dies she'll just reappear.

This process goes on for hours, Piccolo Junior and his father simply taking on a bunch of Saiyan's from generations and thus much weaker than now. That is, until King Piccolo became curious of why his son was down here, and just randomly started fighting the Saiyan's.

"Why are you here?"-says King Piccolo, facing towards Piccolo Junior.

"I was sent to fuse with you so we would become strong enough to defeat the current's Saiyan's on Earth"-Piccolo replies, telling a half-truth. He was sent to fuse with him, but he had no intention of fighting all the Saiyan's down on earth.

"…It's better than being down here. I can't even remember how many times I've been killed by these Saiyan's…and no matter how hard I train, they just get stronger after I kill them! This way we will get revenge on Kakarot someday!"-King Piccolo replies. He sits on the ground, and Piccolo puts a hand on his shoulder. With a grunt, King Piccolo powers up and transfers himself into Piccolo.

Piccolo already knew that his father would not have any control over himself, and powers up, a new green aura encasing him. Kami arrives shortly after, and transports Piccolo back to Snake Way.

"That was one part of my plan …the second part involves you going to the great King Kai for training. As you are now, you would be able to defeat all the Saiyan's in their base forms, but even Vegeta's brother Tarble on his Great Ape form would be able to defeat you at his full power, so I suggest you go"-Kami says.

"So…where is this King Kai?"-Piccolo asks, still wary about his counterpart.

"He's at the end of Snake Way. It's over one million kilometers long, but from the power radiating off of you right now, I'm estimating that it will take just under an hour"-Kami replies. "Also, if you didn't notice, your fighting style, technique, height and muscle mass have increased due to you fusing with a true Warrior-type Namekian"-he adds on.

"That's all I need from you…goodbye, Kami"-Piccolo says, before blasting off to train with the great martial artist at over a million kilometers per hour.

"His power is unbelievable…but sadly, it's still not enough yet"-Kami comments, upon sensing just how much energy Piccolo possessed.

Less than an hour later, just as Kami had estimated, Piccolo reaches the end of Snake Way. He sees King Kai's planet just a few miles above, and less than a second later, he is on the planet. He feels heavier, but it makes no difference to his movements at all.

He takes a few moments to observe the planet. "So this is all that it is? Seems pretty small… after I finish my training here, I will talk to Kakarot about my comrade down in Hell"-Piccolo says.

He feels out the greatest energy on the planet and assumes that is King Kai. In a moment, he is in front of King Kai. "I require training, now…I have been sent here to aid in the battle with the Saiyan's that are alive in planet earth"-he says, getting straight to the point.

"I will train you, if you can make me laugh…"-King Kai replies.

"I do NOT have time for jokes, King Kai! This is a serious matter…the lives of billions, if not trillions of people are at stake just because of one Saiyan! Don't you think that's worth you training me? I'm assuming that you can sense my power, yet I still lost to these Saiyan's!"-Piccolo yells, making King Kai fearful.

"Well…looks like we'll have to get straight to training…I can't use Bubbles and Gregory, they'll be caught in less than a second. I will teach you how to use the Kaioken, an attack that multiplies your power for short periods of time. Also, you'll be able to train in enhanced gravity, as you have noticed. You won't really feel the difference, but your power will rise much faster than it would should you have been training on Earth"-King Kai replies.

"Excellent…I'll show these Saiyan's just what I'm made of…especially Kakarot and Vegeta. They won't know what's coming for them; I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!"-Piccolo says, for the first time actually showing his excitement. And so began the training that would make Piccolo the strongest Namekian ever, Super Namekians included.

* * *

**Power Levels: **

**Kakarot Recovered–** 12,000

**Super Saiyan Recovered –** 900,000

**Super Saiyan Helioken Recovered –**1,350,000

**Vegeta Great Ape Exhausted–** 425,000

**Base Form, Brink of Death–**10

**Raditz Knocked Out–** 500

**Recovered–** 25,000

**Helioken Recovered–**37,500

**Gohan Knocked Out –** 500

**Recovered –** 15,000

**Recovered Angry–**35,000

**Turles –** 1,650,000

**Energy Strikes weak attack –**425,001

**Piccolo –** 18,000

**Piccolo New Power–**200,000

**King Piccolo –**16,500

**Kami –** 220

Hope you guys enjoyed…don't forget to review!


	9. Conclusion

(**Author's Note:** As always, please read, alert, favorite, and review!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DB/Z/GT, or anything having to do with Dragon ball.

* * *

**Chapter 9:** Conclusion

* * *

**-Back on Earth-**

"So, you have business with Vegeta"–Kakarot says, carefully picking out his words.

"The thing is, you're incredibly weak when you're not a Super Saiyan. Even the child over there is stronger than you when you're normal. And don't think that I haven't felt the child's rapid increase in power when he killed…Nappa, was it? I've noticed he was missing, I wanted to kill him, too."-Turles responds.

"Super Saiyan might as well be considered my normal…I can transform at will, and perform many basic tasks as a Super Saiyan without destroying anything. Yes, my son is very strong for his age…what about it?"-Kakarot asks.

"He seems to be younger than 7…yet he has power I did not reach until recently. I will make him a valuable asset, whether you plan on stopping me or not is irrelevant, I outclass you!"-Turles shouts.

Kakarot was about to reply, but Raditz put a hand in front of his face. "If you fight him now, you will lose…even if I become a Great Ape; I will be defeated with ease. Your son has more power than me, but he has to become extremely enraged which is still dangerous and he, sadly, is still not enough. I think…we need to heal Vegeta"-Raditz says, his voice wavering with the last words.

A wave of shock came to Kakarot. He had just seen Vegeta nearly killed by Turles, but completely forgot about him. "It looks…like I have to heal him. He's the only one powerful enough right now to even make a difference…also, he seems to be familiar with Turles, so that will help us…"-Kakarot replies.

Raditz immediately flies towards Turles and tries to punch him in the stomach. Turles doesn't even move; he simply forcefully fist-pumps Raditz' fist, forcefully cracking his knuckles and causing them to bleed, and punches Raditz right back down to the ground.

Meanwhile, Kakarot already arrives at Vegeta and is forcing the bean down his throat. Moments later, he senses Vegeta's energy going back to normal.

"Intriguing…this bean of yours seems to be very useful, especially to us Saiyan's. I'll search this planet for them after I dispose of you weaklings…"-Turles notes.

Vegeta has been fully recovered and feels his power rising. He instinctively powers up with a loud shout, catching Turles' attention.

His purple aura radiating around him, he points a finger at Turles. "I make myself just a few minutes ago look like a complete weakling! Prepare to be defeated!"-he shouts.

"I make you as you are now looking like a complete weakling…which you are, of course. You should really stop trying, your power has increased significantly but in no way will it be able to defeat the likes of me!"-Turles yells back.

Upon hearing those words, Vegeta's veins pop and he blasts off to Turles, and attempts to kick him. This fails however as Turles flies up, elbows him down to the ground on his back, and stomping on him before he can get up. This causes his wrapped tail to unwrap itself and creates a small power ball in his face, forcing him to transform into a Great Ape.

"Finally, a challenge. I'll have a little fun here at least!"-he says, moving off of Vegeta as he starts to transform. Kakarot feels as Vegeta's power surpasses his own, and does not stop.

"He better be on our side this time…"-Kakarot comments.

"I'm not on your side, you fool! We just have a common enemy…that is all!"-Vegeta says while transforming.

"As long as it helps us defeat this overpowered freak, you're welcome to help us…"-Raditz comments. Not long after, Turles destroys the power ball with a ki blast.

"It will make no difference if you transform. Your combined power may overwhelm my own, but who said I'd give you the chance to attack me at once?"-Turles says, lowering his hand after destroying the power ball.

* * *

**-On King Kai's Planet-**

Piccolo was only there for just under an hour and his ability and technique have caught King Kai's attention, astonishing him as one of the most powerful fighters he has witnessed and the second to cross Snake Way was a Namekian; most Namekians who became this powerful were corrupted Super Namekians.

"You have just arrived here, seeking training, but you already surpass me in power…I can tell that you're not completely pure-hearted, even so I will teach you the Kaioken. You're too powerful already to receive training with me and get a vast increase in strength; but the Kaioken will double your strength went needed and then I will have to send you to Grand Kai's planet"-King Kai says.

"Who is this Grand Kai? What makes him so great exactly?"-Piccolo asks.

"Grand Kai is the Kai directly above me…his planet is full of powerful fighters who have been training on his planet for thousands, even tens of thousands of years"-King Kai replies.

"Just how powerful exactly? I don't want to be disappointed…"-Piccolo adds.

"Well…let's just say that the threats on Earth right now would be easily defeated by these fighters, using just a small fraction of their full power. Also, the planet has 150x gravity, as opposed to the measly 10x gravity on this planet. I even have problems staying on that planet for extended periods of time, so I will only be able to stay with you for a short while"-King Kai responds.

"This training will be exactly what I need…I felt this training here was a little less than what I expected"-Piccolo says.

"Wait! If you go now they might accidentally kill you with the flick of their wrist…I should teach you the Kaioken, to ensure that you at least survive them when they're suppressed"-King Kai quickly states.

"What's this 'Kaioken'? You keep talking about things that I have never heard of…you need to make yourself more clear sometimes, King Kai"-Piccolo says.

"The Kaioken is my most valued technique that multiplies the user's ki. As a result of the Kaio-ken, the user's power level, strength, speed, and senses greatly increase for an instant. The only visible effects are more muscle mass and a profound aura. The technique, however, has its substantial flaws. If the user multiplies their base ki too much, the up raise of ki could easily obliterate them, or severely damage their body…judging as you're a Namekian, and your power level, I suggest that you never go above 5x Kaioken"-King Kai replies.

"If your technique will really help me as much as you say it will…then I am willing to learn it. This better be quick; I don't have much time to do anything other than train"-Piccolo responds.

"Oh…I'm sure you'll find this technique very useful in the future!"-King Kai almost yells. He was excited about his already most powerful student multiplying his power to new heights and making a name for himself beyond his home planet, and more importantly, the upcoming Other World Tournament in a few years.

"This technique is almost as the Helioken…"-Piccolo talk to himself, in that time King Kai manage to hear him.

"Where did you hear such word?"-King Kai asks fearless.

"Oh, in Earth there's at least two saiyan I now that can use the technique, Raditz and Gohan…"-Piccolo continues.

"That technique is forbidden!"-King Kai yells.

"What? Why"-Piccolo ask confuse, how can a useful technique be so dangerous.

"That technique is now under the hands of the Helions from Planet Helion, but the true maker's of this dangerous technique were the froze demons, like the Kaioken it multiplies the power less times obviously but it has no side effects the user can multiply the technique even 1000 times and more, and the host will not receive any damage at all. I hope they know what they are doing because if…"-King Kai continues.

* * *

**-Back on Planet Earth-**

"Dad…can I help fight too? I may be young, but I assure you that I won't be a disappointment to you or the others! I can't let you guys down…if you guys fail, then it's up to me!"-Gohan asks, and then a shout, vowing to him that he is needed; he would be the one to save his friends from this new Saiyan.

"He can't stop you, anyways. We need everything we can use, and even if you don't fight, if one of us does happen to fall in battle you will be overcome by rage and fight no matter what we do to stop you. I suggest you join in when you find it necessary" -Vegeta says, eager to see just what the half-Saiyan child could manage in the future.

"Thank you, Vegeta"-utters Gohan, saying the words he never imagined he would say. The person who he spent 1 year training for…the person who ruined his childhood, making him mature much faster than any child should, human or Saiyan. With those words, he powers up, with a flaring crimson aura surrounding him.

"The kid and Raditz should just stay out of this battle, if it were up to me…I might accidentally kill them using a fraction of my full power! This battle is between the Super Saiyan, the Prince, and the strongest Saiyan in existence!"-Turles shouts, directing it towards Kakarot and Vegeta.

"If you haven't noticed, Turles, I'm working with the Super Saiyan"-Vegeta says. The term disgusted him to no end, because he had not ascended, but he said it anyways. "And…you stand NO CHANCE!"-he continues, before charging at Turles without Kakarot.

This proved to be yet another mistake that Vegeta made, for Turles stopped his huge fist with just one finger. However, before Turles could strike back, he was hit with a low-blow from none other than Kakarot himself. Then, Vegeta hit the still-dazed Turles to the back of the head, and both Kakarot and Vegeta felt his power going down closer to their own level.

"At this rate, either one of us will be able to take him down on our own. He is an excellent fighter, but it appears that he hasn't had a challenge in quite a while. That's a good sign, there must be no single person stronger than him"-Kakarot says.

"You know nothing, Kakarot…there are others, who are equal to, or much more powerful than Turles himself. He was just lucky enough to never meet them. There's one in particular…Frieza. He's even stronger than Turles at his full power…and there's a rumor that he has transformations that increase his power. This is all I can share with you now; we have a battle to focus on right now"-Vegeta replies.

Just then, Turles got his payback on Kakarot by flying full speed for his chin with deadly accuracy. Kakarot was about to speak when this occurred, and his teeth clamped on his tongue so hard that his tongue started to bleed. If not for his whole body being toughened, his tongue would've been severed instantly.

"OWWWWWW!"-screams Kakarot, before being punched into multiple mountains by Turles. Turles is caught by a surprise attack from Vegeta and he is pounded hard into the ground continuously by Vegeta punching, and then stomping on him. Once again, Kakarot feels his energy depleting.

"So that's it…he has no control over his energy, no matter how great it is. Which means if we can lower his power just a little bit more…"-Kakarot says, before being cut off by a gust of wind. Turles has emerged from the crater caused by Vegeta stomping on him, and now is proceeding to beat down on Vegeta.

Kakarot flies off to save his temporal ally. This works, as Turles cannot sense energy and is hit on the back of the head by Kakarot. At this point, Kakarot can feel that Turles energy has weakened to the point that it he himself would beat him with his better combat experience and control of his power. He, however, wanted to prove to Vegeta that they could work together, and flies into the air and charges his Kamehameha.

"That won't work, you fool!"-Turles says, oblivious to the fact that his power level is near equal to Kakarot own. He then powers up and charges a full powered energy wave and both blasts meet at the half-way point. Turles is still stronger, and his blast starts to push back the Kamehameha.

"VEGETA! I need your help…!" Kakarot says, starting to regret his plan. How could he trust someone with the fate of the Earth, who he just met and who just tried to kill him?

However, his hopes were lifted when he saw Vegeta charging up a Galick Gun in each hand, bringing both together, and creating an even larger blast. Soon after, the blasts' size and power increased exponentially, and Vegeta released it. The blast hit Turles dead on, and it left him completely dazed, though the energy shield around him saved his life. Then, Kakarot Kamehameha finally overpowers Turles' blast and also hits him.

It appears there is no trace of Turles, and with this relief, Kakarot reverts to base form and falls to the ground with no one to catch him. Vegeta also reverts to his base due to exhaustion and is knocked out cold due to the impact to the ground. Then, something catches Raditz' eye.

"He is alive…oh no!"-Raditz nearly screams. He realizes that in an instant, Turles was slowly walking towards Kakarot. He was too busy watching Kakarot and Vegeta fall that he didn't notice Turles had a barely stable energy. But then, he looks to his right, and sees Gohan body on the floor resting. He then realizes it was up to him to stop him. He remembered that Turles was a pirates, and flies over to Kakarot aid.

Turles had arrived near Vegeta and Kakarot bodies. "How dare you be a Super Saiyan…and be this forgiving…Wait you look like me?"-Turles was confuse to imagine if he look like him, then one day he will look like that in Super Saiyan base.

"Funny…you look like you were my twin brother…"Kakarot replies still conscious.

"Enough, how dare you compare me to the likes of you…die!"-Turles said rising his hand to kill Kakarot.

"Wait! Don't do it!"-Raditz asks

"You…curse…you all!"-Turles shouts.

"I can easily end your live now. I will give you a choice but since you're a pirate look it like a trade or contract, as we are now we won't be able to face Frieza, we need your help as Saiyan you understand, I know Frieza won't like the idea of Kakarot being a Super Saiyan, so we have to strike first, after all of this is over you can do what you want!" Raditz said sounding almost disappointed that he had to join force with him.

"Do… do I have a choice!?"-Turles replies lowering his hand down frustrate that he was seeing himself mirror in Super Saiyan by a low-class.

* * *

**To Be Continue.**

**Power Levels: **

**Kakarot Recovered -** 12,000

**Super Saiyan Recovered-** 900,000

**Super Saiyan Recovered Helioken-** 1,350,000

**Super Saiyan Recovered Helioken Kamehameha-**1,750,000

**Weaken-**1,200

**Vegeta Base Form Brink of Death –** 10

**Recovered –** 105,000

**Great Ape Recovered–** 1,050,000

**Great Ape Recovered Double Super Galick Gun– **1,500,000

**Raditz Recovered –** 25,000

**Helioken Recovered –** 37,500

**Helioken X2 Recovered–** 375,000

**Gohan Knocked Out–** 500

**Recovered Angry–** 22,000

**Turles –** 1,650,000

**Slowly Weakened–** 1,400,000

**Full Power Energy Wave–** 1,800,000

**Weaken-**19,000

**King Kai –** 100,000

**Piccolo–** 250,000

Be sure to review, guys; it's really appreciated!


	10. IZE

**(Author's Note:** Thanks guys, hope you guys enjoy. Please read, favorite, alert and review, it helps out a lot!**)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DB/Z/GT, or anything having to do with Dragon ball.

* * *

**Chapter 10: **IZE

* * *

**-Planet Frieza 79-**

Frieza was sipping his glass of red wine when he heard gasps throughout the ship and the sound of scouters exploding. Just then, Zarbon came running through the entrance to Frieza's room, without permission. Normally, he would've been killed on the spot for this, but due to what was going on in the ship, Frieza decided to let him off…this time.

"Lord Frieza!"-Zarbon says, in such a tone that Frieza decides that even with the situation at hand is completely inappropriate.

Frieza sends the henchman a death glare that would make even his competitive brother flinch and his enormous father reconsider his actions, if put in the same situation.

"My apologies, Lord Frieza…it's just–"-the henchman quickly attempted to correct, as he knew from firsthand experience that simple mistakes like the one he just made have sent many to the medical bay, and even more to HFIL.

"What do you want, Zarbon?"-Frieza lashes out, growing impatient with the teal alien. 'It's moments like these that make me consider taking over Cooler's empire, more than doubling my own and his Armored Squadron have shown to be less ridiculous and more reliable than my own Ginyu Force…'-he muses, causing the psychics all over his ship to start visibly panicking; a war between the two Cold brothers would be devastating, and result in many unnecessary deaths.

"Well, you see…according to our soldiers on the medical bay, the container broke and the prince had to be move to this Planet from across the galaxy sir, his power level exceeds over 100,000,000, already and it keeps rising."-Zarbon says as briefly as possible. His last power level check…if I'm not wrong was higher than Frieza's own!'

"Is that all? A puny power level of 100,000,000? That if just puny for a child! Anyways, if he is a threat…I can always transform"-Frieza says almost sadistically, before breaking into maniacal laughter.

'My max power level even after I transform is only 120,000, what can I hope to do against his son if I'm put in charge of his arrival, who have a power comparable to Frieza? However, I will make sure to record these outrageous readings'-Zarbon says, in deep thought. That is, before Frieza catches on to what he is doing and decides to interrupt.

"You are dismissed, Zarbon…"-Frieza says with a hint of annoyance, as he did not like to see his own henchman be off focus if even for a moment, increasing his jealousy for Cooler subconsciously.

"Yes, Lord Frieza!"-Zarbon replies, more out of reflex than a response. He then leaves Frieza's room.

With Zarbon gone, Frieza is left to think over what was told to him. 'Ize, my son you one day will have you turn to rule, but for now rest in the crystallize stage…Irrelevant to me as it is. As soon as I get my immortality on Planet Namek because of those fools who left their scouters on, nobody, not even HIM will be able to challenge me and I will finally be able to back up my claim of being the ruler of the Galaxy!'-he thinks, absolutely confident in his abilities.

Little did the galactic tyrant know, the occurrence on Earth will soon haunt him for the last moments of his life, his brother was waiting eager to meet him again as well.

* * *

**-Planet Cooler 256-**

Another thing occurred on this planet that Cooler was currently on; there were reports of several beings with power levels exceeding 1,000,000 and one that approached 2,000,000. However, with Cooler's more advanced scouters that could only malfunction and explode with power levels at or above 20,000,000, they were able to note that the power level decreased. Salza, Cooler's much-stronger-than-Zarbon-right-hand-henchman came to report to him without permission.

Salza, being much more useful when compared to Zarbon, was excused for this immediately. "Report" Cooler says blankly, as if what just occurred on his ship had no effect on him whatsoever.

"It appears that on a planet called Earth not too far from here, there was a massive battle, including a few beings above 1,000,000 and one being above all that had a reported power level of near 2,000,000" Salza says, with slight concern in his voice.

"I don't see why you're so concerned, Salza. Your power level is above 3,000,000, the only one in your group who I believe would have trouble with the strongest of them would be Doore"-Cooler replies immediately, not really interested in this occurrence.

"Besides, that planet is between the territory of mine and my foolish brother. He probably just sent his henchman straight to their deaths!"-he says, bursting into a maniacal laughter that would make a said younger brother jealous.

"Should we go to the planet to eliminate any possible future threats?"-Salza says, desperate to get a good fight.

"No. While I would love to best my little brother, I believe he will be foolish enough to send even stronger forces to the untimely deaths, weakening his army by getting rid of their more powerful soldiers"-Cooler persists. "Set course for Planet Namek, I believe that is enough discussion on such an unimportant matter. You are dismissed, Salza"-he continues, and with that his best soldier left his room.

He looks through the window towards a big red planet below. "Frieza, you will never get the Dragon Balls, if I had to transform for a five time to defeated you, so should I do"-Cooler said, with a strong menacing face.

Little did the two tyrants know certain Saiyan's were on their way to the planet, to use the Dragon Balls with their own army and bring does froze demon the run for their money.

* * *

**To Be Continue.**

**Power levels: **

**Zarbon –** 92,000

**Transform-** 120,000

**Frieza, suppressed first form–** 600,000

**Salza –** 3,200,000

**Cooler, suppressed fourth form–** 4,500,000

**Ize Fourth form Crystallize Stage- **100,000,000

Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Don't forget to review, guys! It really makes me feel good about doing this.


	11. The Journey Begins

**(Author's Note:** Sorry guys, for not being able to update sooner I have a lot of things to do (Christmas), hope you guys enjoy this one. Please read, favorite, alert and review, it helps out a lot!**)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DB/Z/GT, or anything having to do with Dragon ball.

**Review Section:**

**joesly25****: **

**Q: **Hey have you read the bringer of death if you have the power level you have for Goku is wrong the Super Saiyan increase is not based on the saiyan base power level the increase give the saiyan 147 million units of power so Kakarot's power level should be 147 million plus the base's power level…

**A: **No I haven't seen bringer of death yet. Plus I already said on Chapter 1 that characters in this story will be stronger than they were in Dragon ball/Z. Kakarot Super Saiyan multiplier is 75xs because of his tail. I'm not basing his power level over the 147 million units for a good reason that you will know later on.

**ShadesRaditz:**

**Q:** Could you pair Raditz with Maron (her TFS personality) or ranfan…

**A: **About that let's just say for now Spoilers! Even do It doesn't mean I will or will not…

**Thanks to all the other supporters! Who have ****read, favorite, alert and review the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 11:** The Journey Begins

* * *

**-Planet Earth-**

….

"Wait! Don't do it!"-Raditz said.

"You…curse…you all!"-Turles shouts.

"I can easily end your live now. I will give you a choice but since you're a pirate look it like a trade or contract, as we are now we won't be able to face Frieza, we need your help as a Saiyan you most understand, I know Frieza won't like the idea of Kakarot being a Super Saiyan, so we have to strike first, after all of this is over you can do what you want!" Raditz said sounding almost disappointed that he had to join force with him.

"Do… do I have a choice!?"-Turles replies lowering his hand down frustrate that he was seeing himself mirror in Super Saiyan by a low-class.

Raditz stood there in the desert and waited for him to make a move. "Are you sure Frieza? Do you actually think we can stand a chance?-Turles asked.

"That's what I believe" Raditz said. "Let's just hope you get along with Vegeta until then..."

"Well if he isn't we'll just have to adjust his attitude…" Turles said.

"We have your back," Tarble said landing next to the two Saiyan's.

"We need to wish Piccolo back" Kakarot said getting up in bad shape.

"We need to wish him back?!" Raditz asked. "It may take a few days to get the dragon balls."

"We are not! We are leaving!"-Vegeta said landing next to Tarble. Vegeta stepped out of the shadows and looked while taking a small calculator thing from his battle armor.

"My brother and I will leave, we will not take part on your plan do as you like…" he told Kakarot.

"Well Nappa is dead and you don't even care that brat over there kill him, right?"-Turles was still holding in the damage he took.

"Who cares…what I wonder beside you being a Super Saiyan Kakarot, what else change Raditz mind?"-Vegeta was curiously waiting for the space pods the two space pods.

Raditz spoke up before the Kakarot could respond to the prince comments. "The reason I change my mind was a message..."

"Yes," Vegeta said. "What is so important about this message?"

"Well," Raditz started. "We want your help in defeating Frieza, Turles here already agreed to help."

"We dare not challenge Lord Frieza," Turles said.

"Shut up you twit," Vegeta admonished the stupid Saiyan. "Now you wish to challenge the strongest being in the galaxy?"

"Yes," Raditz said. "We will destroy him for what he did to our race."

"And what did he do to our race?" Vegeta said. While he sought power as much as anyone else he wasn't foolish enough to challenge Frieza.

"He destroyed our people," Raditz said. The older Saiyan pulled a recording device from his pocket and showed Vegeta the full message that was on Kakarot space ship. "Kakarot, you will arrived on this unknown planet don't be afraid my son, find your brother Raditz he must be on some mission in outer space he won't suffer the same fate as Planet Vegeta nor do you and one day it will be up to the both of you to avenge our people with the remaining saiyan's that are still alive. Make him pay, Kakarot, the treason Frieza has done to us is unforgiving, he has doom us to oblivion as he plans to destroy us the entire Saiyan race…Farewell my son…"

After seeing the message, Vegeta shook with rage. "I can't believe we've been played for fools for so long. His blood will soak the ground at my feet."

Vegeta Space pods had arrived. He had managed to find another scouter and give one to Tarble. Vegeta's rant was cut short when his scouter beeped. The prince pushed the button and looked at the readout.

"Five power levels are heading this way," he said. "Friends of yours?" he asked looking toward Raditz and Kakarot.

"Not ours," Raditz said. "We know of one more coming to join us…"

"The highest is at 9,100"-Tarble said consulting his own scouter. "And they are definitely headed this way."

"Frieza must have had us followed," Vegeta said.

"Calm yourself they are my Crusher Corps. Members…"Turles pointed out.

"So, Kakarot now that you have more allies, you won't need of my help, Tarble lets go..."-Vegeta said before entering the space pod. Tarble and Vegeta space pods had leaved the Planet's atmosphere.

Amond and Daiz exited the spaceship and stretch. Daiz was the first to speak. "Vegeta's was definitely here," he said looking at his scouter. "…and theirs is another power level with him..."

"What happened? Lord Turles," Cacao said exiting the spaceship with two other aliens, Rasin and Lakasei.

"I want to be the first to fight Vegeta again" Turles said interrupting the two. "He and I have a score to settle."

"Fine by me," Kakarot said. "I'm just going to watch anyhow."

"I don't even know why you came," Turles said with a bit of irritation in his voice. "I am more than capable of handling this on my own."

"Sorry, Kakarot but I'll see you later!"-Turles said throwing a ki blast on the floor. Went the smoke clear there was no sign of Turles of his Crusher Corps. They only saw the spaceship lifting off.

"Traitor! Ill blasts you out!"-Raditz yells stretching his hand back forming a blue sphere.

"No! Let him go!"-Kakarot order. "But? Kakarot?"

"We will meet then all again" Without further conversation the warriors lifted off heading toward the Capsule Corp.

"Gohan, will be alright don't worry about him, Raditz. Let him rest for now..."-Kakarot was both proud of Gohan and ashamed.

* * *

**-Earth Atmosphere 10 minute earlier-**

"Vegeta, where are we going?"-Tarble had no idea what to say after that horrible humiliating defeat.

"We are barely hurt, we will go to one of planet Frieza federation system to heal and then…"-Vegeta was starting to smile like a maniac. "Will go to planet Namek to find the Dragon Balls and Wish for immortality since there was a Namekian on Earth it has to be true…"

"Brother…?"-Tarble was worry about his brother had finally gone insane.

* * *

**-Earth Atmosphere –**

"So, Lord Turles, where are we heading now?"-Daiz asked.

"Make Planet Namek our next target…does Dragon Balls will be ours Vegeta… I'll have to thanks Amond later for his interception on Vegeta's communicator…"-Turles took a bit from a red mysterious fruit…

* * *

**To Be Continue.**

**Power Levers:**

**Kakarot Weaken-**1,200

**Vegeta Weaken- **9,000

**Tarble Weaken- **1,000

**Raditz Recovered –** 25,000

**Gohan Knocked Out–** 500

**Turles Weaken -**19,000

**Amond- **9,100

**Daiz- **8,400

**Cacao- **13,000

**Rasin- **7,600

**Lakasei- **8,000

Be sure to review, guys; it's really appreciated!


	12. Contradictions

**(Author's Note:** Sorry guys, is being so long since I updated, well is Christmas, hope you guys enjoy Happy New Year I know is a little late but I don't want to be a jerk. Please read, favorite, alert and review, it helps out a lot!**)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DB/Z/GT, or anything having to do with Dragon ball.

**Review Section:**

**Guest:**

Please not Chi-Chi with Raditz?

**A:**

I already have come to mind to what I'm going to do with Chi-Chi character, in not giving spoilers you will have to wait and see. As for the Z-fighters, the Ginyu Force, the Crusher Corps., and the Armored squadron things will come into place soon.

* * *

**Chapter 12: **Contradictions

* * *

**-Planet Frieza 79-**

Zarbon and Dodoria exited their pods and stretched. Dodoria was the first to speak. "Vegeta's definitely here," he said looking at his scouter. "There's another power level around 1000 near where his is."

"That fool has being defeated again; I can't understand why Lord Frieza stand's his incompetence's?" Zarbon said.

"I want to be the one to interrogate Vegeta," Cui said interrupting the two. "He and I have a score to settle."

"Fine by me," Zarbon said. "I'm just going to watch anyhow."

"I now know why you came," Dodoria said with a bit of irritation in his voice. "I am more than capable of making Vegeta talk. Without further conversation the three warriors lifted off heading toward the Rejuvenation chambers.

* * *

**-Medical bay-**

Minutes later Frieza's warriors landed in the medical bay. Only to find out that Vegeta and Tarble had already completely recovered. "Zarbon," Vegeta said addressing the leader of Frieza's men, "what are you doing out here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question," Zarbon said. "What brings the prince of the Saiyan's out to this planet?"

"Well it just so happens one of my fellow Saiyan's found his long lost brother," Vegeta said. "I figured I'd welcome him to the gang personally. But things go wrong and they will pay!"

"You know that Frieza has a standing order to be informed of any new Saiyan's that are found, and that kid there is not the exception, Vegeta" Zarbon said.

"I am their Prince," Vegeta said. "I have the need to know first. And this is Tarble my little excuse of a brother, that's was discarded by my father a long time ago, because he was weak to keep the family's name"

"You're so full of yourself," Cui cut in. "Frieza should have killed you years ago."

"Ok," Zarbon said. "Cui you take the little Saiyan." "What about Vegeta," Cui said. "I want to fight Vegeta."

"You will follow orders," Zarbon said in a stern voice. "Dodoria will handle Vegeta. Now go."

The warrior needed no more orders than that. Cui charged at Tarble and prepared to take the warrior at once. Dodoria stood facing Vegeta and laughed. "Give it up now," he said, "and I'll go easy on you." Cui shot a fist into Tarble stomach doubling the brute over with no effort. The fish faced alien laughed. "You Saiyan's are pathetic," he said. Tarble was throw all the way to the next room, he follow.

He shot at Tarble and sent a fist at the Saiyan's face. To his surprise, the spiky haired Saiyan blocked the blow and shot a fist of his own at Cui's face. The fish faced warrior was ill prepared to block. He hadn't expected the Saiyan to be close to a match for him. Tarble fist smashed into Cui's face and sent the fish faced alien flying back. He turned to Vegeta. "Take out the others, brother," he said. "I'll handle this one myself." Tarble said pursuing Cui outside that had fallen into the medical bay courtyard.

Cui hit his scouter. 32,000, he thought. "This kid has a power level of 32,000. That's not possible with?" Cui said in fear.

Vegeta shot at Dodoria and sent a fist at the pink warrior's face. Dodoria shot as he was sent away. "Really Dodoria," he said. "Did you really think you could beat me?" Follow by a blue energy attack Dodoria was blow into pieces.

"Next, I will tear you apart," Vegeta spat at the green warrior.

Gathering his energy into his hands he shot continues wave of blast to the boy's undefended body. "Now to end this," he said. Cui's picked up a big purple energy bean with his left hand.

The blow never landed. Tarble caught the reptilian warrior's wrist and held his hand back. "That's all you got, he said."If that's all, them my brother could just tear you apart without even looking at you."

"Saiyan!" Cui's said trying to move his hand into the Saiyan's chest. "Why are you so strong? You are a weakling."

"I'm weak no more," Tarble said. "And you are alive no longer." Tarble flung Cui's up into the air causing the warrior to go up in a high speed. "HAAAAA!" Tarble shouted lifting his right arm and shooting an energy beam at the reptilian warrior.

Seconds later Cui was no more.

* * *

**-Medical Bay -**

"I don't think so," Zarbon said. "I'm going to destroy you."

"You fool," Vegeta said. "Do you really know what my power level is right now? You can't beat me?"

"I know one technique that will beat you," Zarbon said. He gathered all his energy and began to raise his power higher and higher.

"You fool, you wouldn't," Vegeta said. "…beat me even if you transform"

Vegeta dodged to the left as Zarbon threw a punch at the Saiyan's head. "How are you not dead yet?" the warrior said. "A power level of 15,000 shouldn't even be a challenge to me."

Vegeta grinned. As he had predicted, Frieza's men relied heavily on their scouters, to heavily on them. He and Tarble had both decided to suppress their power levels when their enemies had used the scouters. Now Zarbon thought he should be easily winning when in fact the two of them were not even in the same dimension of power, at least as far as power levels went. Vegeta grin turned predatory. Superior in power meant that this would be an easy victory.

Zarbon shot an arm out at the Saiyan warrior but Vegeta dodged making almost no vibrations in the air to give away his movements.

Zarbon fist went to Vegeta right side and a split second later the Saiyan's hand shot out and grabbed the limb. He pulled the warrior toward him and brought his knee up into the warrior's face.

Zarbon reeled back in disbelief and pain. How had this pathetic Saiyan managed to hurt him? He was supposed to being capable of taking three warriors and he couldn't even handle this one. Before he could ponder the situation further Vegeta was pressing his attack, throwing kicks and punches at the green warrior at lightning speed. Zarbon blocked some of the blows but the speed and ferocity of the attacks were more than he could handle.

"What's the matter?" Vegeta taunted. "I thought I was too weak to be much trouble, come on transform!"

Vegeta flinched as Zarbon transform taking him by surprise he slammed into his face with the force of a truck. The Saiyan Prince was sent sailing into a cliff face where the he hit with earth shattering force, causing the surrounding rocks to collapse on the fallen prince.

Zarbon towered over the rubble pile and laughed. "So much for the great Prince of all Saiyan," he said. "You monkeys aren't a threat. I don't know why Lord Frieza kept you around so long, except maybe for entertainment."

Vegeta roared at the comments and sent the rubble flying in all directions. "You dare insult the Prince of all Saiyan's. I will kill you."

Vegeta charged at Zarbon and sent a fist at the fat green alien's face. The blow was too slow to connect and Zarbon caught the attack in one of his hands.

"Oh Vegeta," Zarbon said. "When will you realize you are horribly outmatched?" "Was wrong Vegeta where's your bold friend now, don't tell me you kill him already?"

Zarbon laughed as he squeezed a fist around Vegeta's throat. "Now you'll die Saiyan," he said as he tightened his grip. Seconds later he was hit on his belly and sent skidding across the planet.

Vegeta gasped his windpipe now free allowing air into his lungs. "That's enough playing around?" he said.

Zarbon recovered from the attack and righted himself. He was angry and damage. "You little worm," he yelled. "I'll kill you."

"Saiyan's fight alone," Vegeta said charging at Zarbon and throwing kicks and punches at the fat green warrior. Zarbon couldn't dodge the attacks.

Tarble had arrived to watch the fight."Why does he have to make this difficult?" He said towards Vegeta but this time the green pink warrior was prepared for interference and back handed Tarble out of the way before he could interfere. Vegeta used the momentary distraction to charge up and went flying at Zarbon. He hit the fat green warrior head on and sent him sprawling back. Vegeta wasted no time and charged back at Zarbon pummeling him with a flurry of kicks and punches.

"How dare you touch my, brother, no more games!"

Vegeta wasted no time and charged back at Zarbon pummeling him with a flurry of kicks and punches. Zarbon wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. "You really think you can beat me?! The alien shot forward faster than most would think possible for a creature so fat and drove a fist into Vegeta's chest. The blow didn't even affect the Saiyan.

Zarbon looked on in horror. "Time to finish this," he said. He raised a hand above his head and gathered energy. The energy flattened into a spinning disc around his hand. More like a chainsaw. "Destiny Circle," he shouted sending his hand cover with a disc of energy throw the fat green warrior neck. Zarbon never saw the attack coming and was quickly decapitated from the attack.

"So, you know my power level is over 90,000!" he said to himself. Zarbon had been killed by a mere saiyan.

Tarble sneered up at his big brother. "Looks like your men aren't faring as well as you thought, Frieza."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE.**

**Power Levels:**

**Dodoria-**22,000

**Zarbon-**23,000

**Transform-**33,000

**Cui-**18,000

**Vegeta-**120,000

**Vegeta Destiny Circle- **90,000

**Tarble-**32,000

We are now moving forward towards the Namek Saga.


End file.
